Woe, I'm Life's Whore
by beanielova
Summary: Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings surprise . Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title. Basically... Naruto x Sasuke Yaoi AU -NOW COMPLETE!-
1. Prologue & Toast

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

**R&R**

* * *

**Prologue:**

UchihaAvenger: What? Do you have some sort of brain deficiency?

InstantRamen: AHH! Shut UP!

UchihaAvenger: Your comebacks are just as amazing as you are.

InstantRamen: Save it, jerk, just tell me what it means.

UchihaAvenger: It means what it means, I don't have to explain to the likes of you.

InstantRamen: You suck, Sasuke. Tell me!!

UchihaAvenger: I'll only say it once more.

UchihaAvenger: Tomorrow is the day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore **by beanielova

* * *

**Chapter One: **Toast

The sun was shining painfully through slanted, half-drawn blinds. He blinked lazily, brushing sleep from his eyes and trying to remember what today was. Naruto tried to recall yesterday's events to jog his memory, but like most mornings, his brain was taking a while to kick in. He pulled back the sheets, hungry for… well, anything really. After sleeping away precious hours that _could_ have been spent eating ramen (and he often dreamt about it at night) he was famished come seven.

Seven... seven… why did that ring a bell? 'Great', he thought to himself. 'Something else I've forgotten,' immediately brushing it off with a typical 'whatever' Naruto-attitude.

Naruto ransacked the cupboards, his growling stomach only encouraging the messy search he knew he'd have to clean up later. He finally brought together a heaping pile of toast, covered in assortments of whatever he could find. He sat down and reached for a piece topped high with slices of banana and mint-choc sauce.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing."_

"Fudge," Naruto exclaimed, pulling out of his cursing at the last minute. He wiped up a lose glob of topping with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Hello??"

"Heeeey, Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba, sup?"

"Uh, dude. As if!!"

Naruto squinted. He had a feeling this was going to have something to do with what he couldn't remember before, and made his head spin a bit. Or maybe that was the shock from the phone ringing and standing up too quickly.

"No... really, sup?" Naruto tried again, hopefully.

"Where are you? Oh my GOD," Kiba was starting to laugh, "I bet you're eating breakfast in your pyjamas! That'd be about right!!" Kiba was laughing so hard he couldn't finish another word. He heard harsh voices in the background and the static of a phone being passed around, as Kiba's laugh got further away.

"NARUTO!" came a stern voice which Naruto couldn't mistake for anyone but Ino's. "Where the HELL are you?!"

"I'm… eating banana and choc-mint flavoured toast?" Naruto said, somewhat lost, but mostly evading the question.

"GrrruuuhhhhhHH!" Naruto heard the phone being dragged off Ino as she burst into a rage which Naruto was glad he wasn't at the receiving end of, for now.

A new voice came on the phone. It wasn't as angry, but it was worse.

"I told you you'd forget, dobe."

Naruto's memory decided that at that moment, everything was going to come back at him. Last night's over-the-internet, pass-it-on-chain party. Naruto was the last to get invited, as he didn't care much for the email and instant messenger Shino had set up for him, but he was determined when he typed the conversation with Sasuke last night.

-

_UchihaAvenger: Yeah, tomorrow? What, you haven't got it?_

_InstantRamen: Got what? Damn, Sasuke, just tell me!!_

_UchihaAvenger: I'm only going to tell you because you'll forget anyway._

_InstantRamen: Just spit it UchihaLOSER_

_UchihaAvenger: Charming_

_InstantRamen: Sasuke!!_

_UchihaAvenger: Tomorrow, seven AM. Kiba's. Be there or you'll miss out._

_InstantRamen: Miss out on what??_

UchihaAvenger appears to be offline

_InstantRamen: Damnit Sasuke!!_

_-_

Everyone was there except for him. He had forgotten. Kiba's was, luckily enough, only a few minutes away on the bus. He shot a look at the clock. A bus was due any minute.

"You have ten minutes… then we're leaving without you."

For a second he thought he heard Ino start up with something like, "we can NOT wait for ten minutes!!" … but the line fell dead shortly after she piped up.

Naruto grabbed a piece of peanut-butter and icing sugar toast and grabbed a pair of pants. He manoeuvred through the trash of his apartment, picking up clothes that didn't smell or look too dirty and exchanging them for his pyjamas. He snatched up his wallet, phone and keys and flew out the door, managing to grab one last piece of marshmallow and cold spaghetti bolognaise toast.

-

Naruto had just barely missed the bus, and ran down the street with his scruffed blonde hair frizzing through the wind. He had managed to overtake the bus thanks to several red lights, and arrived at Kiba's exactly ten minutes later.

He ran, panting up to the door and doubled over to catch his breath, reaching for the old brass knocker shaped like a wild dog.

The door flew open as he tried to grasp it, and Naruto, who had been intending to put some of his tired weight onto the door knocker, tumbled into whoever had misplaced it.

'Please don't be Sasuke… please don't be Sasuke…' He closed his eyes and looked up.

Kiba burst into another round of howling laughter. Relieved, Naruto punched Kiba on the arm like any friend would.

"Oi, shut up Kiba! At least I made it right?!" Naruto said pulling a stupid Naruto-grin.

He glanced behind Kiba's shoulder. Everyone looked like they were ready to get out the door. He saw Shino standing somewhat dutifully at the back, Ino being held off by TenTen and to a lesser part, Hinata, and Shikamaru telling Chouji that if he ate too fast he'd get indigestion. Kiba was at the very front, and right behind him, arms crossed and leaning against a wall in true-blue Sasuke-style was the Uchiha teen himself.

"Almost, Naruto."

Naruto summoned all the willpower he had and ignored the comment. "Where's everyone else? And will somebody _please_ tell me where, exactly, we're going?"

Kiba grinned. "Lee, Neji and Sakura are meeting us there, and the sibs are next door, remember?"

Naruto grinned cheekily back, Kiba cursed the day they moved in next door. It wasn't that Temari wasn't a great sisterly figure or that Kankuro wasn't an awesome friend with weird-ass hobbies, it was just the little red-haired psychopath that Kiba couldn't stand.

"Don't smile like that! I swear, I gotta keep Akamaru with me all the time in case that little brat comes over and sets fire to his dog bowl!! It ain't safe living in the same neighbourhood as that guy!" he growled.

Naruto just fell on the floor laughing. Akamaru came up and began licking his face, which got Kiba laughing as well. 'No Uchiha-bastard's gonna keep today from being fun,' he thought to himself.

They all filed out, and after Kiba said a somewhat lengthy goodbye to Akamaru, they reassembled on the footpath, with Kiba and Naruto walking up the footsteps to the "sibs'" house and knocking on the door.

"So," Naruto said, again grinning a stupid Naruto-grin, "you never _did_ tell me where we're going."


	2. Encounter

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

"TSUNADE'S TSUNAMI?!" Naruto repeated, excited!

"Jeez, Naruto, what, you want us to say it again?" Temari rolled her eyes.

Tsunade's Tsunami was not _only_ the most awesome water-based theme park within the city walls, it was also, conveniently enough, run by one of Sakura's old tutors, the great Lady Tsunade herself. Sakura must have done some grade-A sucking up because she scored all of them VIP passes.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Lead by Temari and Ino, the girls were all chatting at vicious, gossip-inducing rates which only the females of the human species were capable of doing. Kankuro and Kiba were trying to verbally out-do each other and making bets on who could eat more junk and not throw up. Shikamaru was timing the countdown until arrival at the park, so that he could calculate when Chouji would have to stop eating to avoid cramps. Tossed between a decision of sitting next to Gaara, Sasuke or Shino, Naruto took the latter and tried to remain fascinated in Shino's superior knowledge of entomology. Sasuke was hence forced to sit with Gaara, who, apparently, did not particularly feel like enjoying the day. Both of the pale boys looked somewhat slightly ridiculous after being doused in sunscreen, making them paler. Naruto was suddenly really enjoying his tanned skin.

The bus pulled up at the water park shortly after eight. The teens were all bubbling and ready to get set. It was a working Tuesday, and their school was the only one in the city that had been dismissed that day due to road blockages around the city center. The theme park was near deserted, and Naruto couldn't wait.

"What should we do first?!" Naruto exclaimed, running ahead to a huge billboard-map of the water world. "Tumbling terror? Chaos Canyons? Oh!! How about the Screamslides??"

"Calm down or you might wet your pants," Neji said, morphing from somewhere behind him, Sakura and Lee in tow. After Sakura had finished hugging everyone (and to his annoyance, she hugged _Sasuke_ for a bit longer than everyone else) Naruto piped up again.

"But we have to decide, right??" Naruto said, waving them for attention at the same time.

"Methinks," Sakura said smartly, "it would be wise to go change first, no?"

They all nodded agreement and split into two groups for the separate bathrooms. In the men's room, all the boys were throwing down loosely packed sports and gym bags. Kiba ripped off his shirt and pants and threw some white and black trunks over his bronzed legs. The rest of them took a little more care with their belongings, and it was only while waiting did Naruto realize his small dilemma.

"CRAP!!"

The change room stopped moving for a minute and confused faces looked at him.

"What the hell, Naruto," came a muffled, uncaring voice from the girls change room. Everyone proceeded to stare at him until Shikamaru started shaking his head and Kiba broke once more into unstoppable laughter.

"Oh God!" Kiba said between fits of raucous noise, "Oh GOD!…. Can't believe…. He forgot….!!"

Naruto sank to the floor. He could feel Sasuke thinking up something witty to say to piss him off. He was waiting for it, it was coming. Any second now he'd…

"Hey," Sasuke said.

'Oh great… here it comes,' he thought dismally.

"…I've got a spare."

The change room fell silent. Kiba's laughter died and they all stopped talking. Even the girls next door seemed to have stopped their giggling.

Everyone who was changed filed out, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke started rummaging through his own macho-sports bag until he drew out a pair of dashing, orange-red and white trunks with a black fox-head label embroidered on the left leg. Naruto took them cautiously, Sasuke seemingly uncaring. He looked into the legs to see if there was some sort of itching powder, or something wrong with the crotch or something like that.

"Look either take them or don't," Sasuke exclaimed, folded his arms and stood there, bare-chested and pale in his own black and blue boardies, in a similar style to his own except with an odd red-and-white lollipop-looking label on the right leg. His hair was perfectly styled into place, his eyes adapting a serene, almost calming darkness.

Naruto dismissed that last disturbing thought as a lapse of brain waves, and proceeded to return Sasuke's stare. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around the room as if to say, 'dude, what the hell.'

"Dude, what the hell," Naruto said.

"What?"

"Wanna let me get changed _without_ you perving on me?"

For a brief moment, so briefly he wasn't totally sure it happened, Sasuke squinted, ever so slightly. He uncrossed his arms and walked silently out of the change rooms into the growing din outside, where he was greeted by what sounded like a gaggle of adoring fan-girls. Most likely, Naruto noted, Ino and Sakura.

Determined not to be outdone by Sasuke, Naruto threw off his clothes and pulled on Sasuke's trunks. They fit really well, which Naruto found a little disturbing, since Sasuke was a deal taller than himself. Shaking the thought, he jogged outside with a yell.

-

The day started off great. Naruto was enjoying the company of friends and excitement of the rides. The girls didn't look too bad in their bikinis and short shorts. Heaps of the rides were just tube rides and bouncing sledge rides, floating-rings and waterslides. The air was heavy with the smell of baking concrete and chlorine, and the constant sun had yet to wear out the happy teens.

Naruto had even managed to completely avoid Sasuke as well. They tended to split off into groups of two or three depending on what they felt like, and Naruto often went off with Kiba, or Neji, or Kankuro, while Sasuke was surrounded by Ino and Sakura wanting to hold their hands on the rides.

Although the brief moments Sasuke and Naruto were forced to encounter were few, Sasuke's usual cold attitude was totally null, and a silent, almost concerned attitude dominated its absence. And occasionally, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere behind him a pair of merciless dark eyes were searching for him…

He shuddered and searched the plastic shrubbery with a gaze.

"Jeez, dude, nobody's stalking you!" Kiba said with a stupid smirk and hand on hip.

"Yeah, just shut up, moron," Naruto returned.

"Whatever, guys, you're both idiots," Kankuro rolled his eyes and disappeared head first down the flashing tube.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Kiba yelled in pursuit.

Naruto grinned and jumped towards the opening. Plastic rustled behind him and he swivelled.

Sasuke stood behind him. His stare was blank, and cold, but he was different from the usual Sasuke, giving Naruto odd waves of chill.

"Are you following me?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Sasuke was silent. Naruto felt like he wasn't the idiot, for once, and he wanted to revel in the fact. But there was something more serious about the whole situation. Even though it wasn't his forte, Naruto shut his eyes and tried to think.

"Sasuke-" he said, opening his eyes.

But Sasuke was right in front of him, close. Really close. Sasuke was so close Naruto could feel his breath on his lips. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, and something in his head was screaming, but his brain had been shut down long before.

He felt cautious fingers brush up his elbow and rest on his upper arm. His skin prickled, it felt irritating, like it wasn't quite enough and was pulling him in. Something was still yelling at the back of his mind.

All physical sensation had been lost. There were eyes. They were dark, searching. They weren't asking any questions, but looking for the answers. Naruto was drawn and lost in them. He had to get closer…

"NARUTOoo!"

Naruto's moment shattered to pieces and his mind whizzed around in circles until he crashed back to reality. His knees almost gave way as he spun around in the direction the voice had come from. Kiba was yelling at him from the bottom of the slide. Chills returned to the back of his neck as he spun around to Sasuke.

Sasuke had gone.

Shock setting in. He must have been imagining it.

'Sunstroke' he told himself.

Yet, his skin still tingled.

Naruto felt cold and hot, and a little dizzy. He couldn't think straight.

Being typical Naruto, his short attention-span temporarily shook the thought and found something else to be distracted with as another ear-piercing howl of, "NARUTOoo!!" came from the bottom of the slide. He'd deal with it later.

Until then, he'd just avoid Sasuke at all costs.


	3. The DoubleDecker Destroyer Decision

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Double-Decker Destroyer Decision

The day continued and Naruto had no problem avoiding Sasuke. He just travelled with the other groups and didn't even catch a glimpse of him, although Naruto found the whole situation disturbing. But he found the _amount_ he was thinking about Sasuke even more disturbing.

His mind was flitting through images of Sasuke. Sometimes focusing on his body, or his face or eyes or lips. He was reminiscing feelings he didn't totally understand. Even worse, most of the feelings felt, well.. _good_. Parts of the day were being replayed and Sasuke's voice was clear in his mind, although not necessarily saying anything. Just the emotions the voice sent throughout his body were enough.

"Hey Naruto," Chouji said, "Wanna ride down that new Splash Master 4000?" He pointed at a loop-de-loop coaster that finished up in a deep pool.

"Hey-hey! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto said, running towards the steel contraption. Anything to distract him from his current thoughts.

He had almost reached the queue when he saw a familiar pale body in blue-black shorts.

"Whoa! Chouji," Naruto said hurriedly, gesturing to the restroom and almost coat-hangering him in the process.

"Just realized, nature calls."

He disappeared into the restroom, hoping beyond hope Sasuke didn't see him. He flew into a cubicle and flicked the lock. He waited for his breathing to slow and his mind to clear, pacing up and down the cold tile floor. Then, when he thought Sasuke couldn't have possible have been there anymore, he finally dared to peer out of the men's room.

"I don't wanna know _what_ you did in there…" Chouji started.

"Sorry… but when you gotta go…"

"Yeah, yeah, now we can't ride, it's almost one," Chouji moaned, "we gotta go back…"

They waved down a few of their friends and headed back to the center pavilion.

They had all agreed that they would meet up at the food-stand for lunch at one, by which time, of course, Naruto was already starting to complain about his famished stomach, and an argument with Chouji about who could eat more had just made him all the more hungrier.

"You're so troublesome, Naruto," Shikamaru began.

"You don't know what it's liiiiiikeee!!" Naruto whined.

"Uhm… I have some.. uh.. gum, if you'd like, Naruto"

"Hinataaaaa, I don't need guuuuuum…. I need fooooooooo-" he was cut off by a quick slap to bare skin courtesy of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! I know he is annoying beyond comprehension, but was that necessary? Naruto's your friend!"

"Yeah, Lee, but if he's a man, he'll take it," she joked.

Lee gasped. "You're RIGHT! Please, slap me also!"

A few dodgy looks were tossed in Lee's direction and Sakura made a backing away gesture.

"Oh Lee! You _**kinky**_ devil!" Kiba said in a high-pitched mocking voice, and towel-slapped him with a _crack_.

Lee cringed and reached for his own towel, smiling. The boys all joined in and suddenly there were loud _cracks_ coming from all directions. It was hard not to look too… _pansyish_ while towel-cracking but it was still good fun, and Naruto was glad he ended up in this group.

-

Sore and with red-welt marks, the group finally marched up defiantly to the food area, where everyone else was already waiting.

Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto and Chouji began to order what looked like the entire food stall, while the others took seats and waited for them to return, preferably _with _the food.

"Come on, slow-pokes," Ino wailed at them.

"We're going as fast as we can," Kankuro yelled.

"Damn, it's the service," Chouji said, setting down his tray, "it's too slow."

"It's exactly the same service as at Jaraiya's Funland," Sakura scowled.

"Or Orochimaru's PedoPalace…" Temari joked.

Tsunade, Jaraiya and Orochimaru had been the three most well known theme-park operators in the city, until recently when Orochimaru's Petpalace, an animal-themed fun-world, had been shutdown due to the arrest of its owner, who had been inviting children for exclusive "VIP" "no-adults-allowed" tours…

"Yeah," Shino continued, "where under twelve year olds get in free…" more laughs.

"And get some!!" Everyone exploded with laughter. Even Sasuke, Naruto found himself noticing, had appeared and managed to twitch the sides of his mouth slightly.

They all enjoyed a huge lunch of chips and drinks and deep-fried who-knows-what, then proceeded to discuss what they should do for the remainder of the day. Gaara refused to take part in any more of the days festivities, and remained sulking under the shade cast by plastic palm trees. It took a good half hour to decide what to do next (which was convenient considering that's how long they had to let their food digest) but eventually, to Naruto's dismay, it was decided that the entire group would take a ride down the Double-Decker Destroyer.

The hikes up to the rides were always the worst part. The stairs to the slide seemed to go on forever. They wound round a large fake mountain, Naruto just assumed the ride was inside.

The top came out of nowhere, and Kankuro read the rules aloud.

"You must keep your arms and legs in… you must not ride if you have heart problems or are pregnant… oh jeez, all the usual…"

"Yeah, yeah, anything important?" Neji scoffed.

"Doesn't look like it….. wait…. it says here…" he paused, squinting.

"Come on! Get it over with!" Naruto pleaded.

" It says… you must have two people to a sledge at one time, smallest infront"

Naruto's insides turned cold. He had no idea why, he could ride with anyone, _anyone_. Maybe even Sakura, maybe!

Kiba had teamed off with Shino already and had grabbed a sledge, they were off. He turned around to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you wanna-" He stopped as he saw Sakura and Ino giggling off towards the tube.

"Sorry Narutoooo!" she said, the words lost in a scream as she was sent rocketing down into the dark.

That's alright, surely Lee…

"Come on, Neji! Let's go after Sakura-chan!" Neji sighed and rolled his eyes they were off after Ino and Sakura.

Chouji, Shikamaru… Naruto was feeling a little panicked…

"Sorry, Naruto, I already promised Chouji…" Shikamaru said, grabbing a sledge and was off.

Naruto's heart was pounding. He whirled around, and for the second time today, he found a face right up at his, almost touching.

"Ah!" Naruto said, jumping back. "Hinata, you scared me!" He had returned the favour, apparently, as she had jumped back too.

"Uhm… Naruto… if you want… I'll.. uhm…"

Naruto felt an amazing wave of cool relief as he realized what she was saying.

"Thanks, Hinata, I-"

"Come on! Hinata!" Tenten said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the tube before she could protest.

"Uhm.. sorry Narutoooo!" Hinata tried as they disappeared.

Naruto didn't want to move. Naruto knew what was behind him. _He_ was behind him. Naruto almost shuddered. He could feel the eyes burning into his back.

"Figures I should get stuck with you…" Naruto tried to joke, nervously, not turning around. He was the smaller of the two, as well, so _he'd_ get stuck in front. Great.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Simply walked past Naruto, and bent over to pick up a sledge. Naruto cocked his head slightly at the sight he was looking at, and realized he was ogling Sasuke's ass. He cringed at the thought and looked away, he knew they had to sit close, real close, his mind and stomach were both doing unsynchronized dances. Naruto looked at the diagram on the rules bill-board.

"No _WAY!_"

The image was of the smaller person huddled into a ball, clutching their knees, and the larger person…

The larger person was straddling them with arms linked around their waist.

This wasn't going to work for Naruto. There was no way. He could just say he didn't want to, and just walk to the bottom of the ride. Then what, everyone would ask why, and Sasuke would make some smart-ass remark, although, that was the least of his worries. He made a note to track down the person who designed this ride and give them a piece of mind.

"Scared?" Sasuke dared, holding up the sledge with a smirk Naruto wanted to punch off his face. Naruto's face fell into the typical Naruto-grin, the old Sasuke was back.

Determined not to be beaten, all of Naruto's fear momentarily vanished.

"You wish, jerk."


	4. How to Expect the Unexpected

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **How to Expect the Unexpected

Naruto jumped onto the front of the sledge and squinted hard, pouted his lip and lowered his head, like a two-year old pretending he was about to start a grand-prix. Sasuke snickered at him and Naruto shot him a dirty look, squinting, angry and still pouting.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke said, climbing on behind him.

"Shut up," Naruto said, suddenly becoming very, very aware of the presence behind him.

He had never noticed, but Sasuke's body was delicately muscled, enough to look good without standing out to extremes, and still felt soft to touch. He began to arch back, giving into a sudden impulse to … _feel_. He reminded himself where he was, and who he was with, and what he was thinking, and it all clicked. His muscles became taught, tightening his defence, whatever happened before, wasn't going to happen again.

Yet, Sasuke slid one leg around his left thigh, lowered himself into place and slid the other around his right. He felt Sasuke's strong body and swayed into a rocking sensation, despite the fact that he was quite stationary. Regardless of Sasuke's seemingly cold exterior, he emanated a warm fuzzy glow which Naruto found himself quite lost in. He just wanted to get closer, skin on skin was tingling his sensations and driving them wild.

"_Sasuke_," he murmured subconsciously. Snap. He was back again. Rigid, and heightened defence, and kind of confused. What was that? 'Whatever it was, it can't happen _again_.' His arms were tight by his sides. Nothing happened.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Your arms, dobe. You saw the picture."

Naruto looked down. He felt a bit stupid, but he unlocked his arms and lifted them up slightly, putting them on his knees.

He felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, a finger brushing down his abdomen as it went. Sasuke's breath was on the back of his neck. His sensations flew into frenzy once more, and he was lost in them again. A moment passed, which seemed like never-ending bliss, and then all too soon he was hurtled towards reality.

"Oi, dobe, ready?"

Naruto felt his ears burning with embarrassment… but he didn't want it to stop.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Naruto kept thinking of the same answer to everything. Sasuke.

He put all of his focus into the ride, the _ride_, damnit. He jerked forward, forcing the sledge to connect with the tube. Water was gushing over the sides of the sledge, which was starting to get caught in the tide and was being slowly pushed down into the darkness.

"Woooooooooo!!" Naruto hollered down the tube.

-

They emerged from the bottom of the tube at break-neck speed. SNAP. Skidding across the water, they came to an eventual halt half way through the pool.

"You guys got stuck together! Who'd have known!" Ten Ten giggled.

"Its not _my_ fault, Ten Ten," Naruto said, hurriedly getting off the sledge, "you stole Hinata, I was 'sposed to go down with her!"

"Oh, she would have preferred to go with me over you any day,"

"No way! Hinata?"

"Well, I didn't mind… uh… you're both… uhm, great," she blushed and looked away.

"I _am_ great," Naruto said grinning.

"And modest," Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, everyone laughed.

They all waded their way to the edge of the water, slipping around on the wet tiles and concrete.

"So, guys," Ino said, checking her watch, "What d'you want to do for the last hour?"

It had taken so long to eat lunch and get up the ride that the park was going to hit closing time soon. Ino was a smart girl, so she took changing and the group's unpunctuality into consideration.

Naruto's step faltered slightly as he flashed back to the strange feelings Sasuke was giving off. _Hey_… maybe it _was _Sasuke doing all these weird things to him. It was an entertaining thought… but not really likely.

He felt eyes on the back of his neck. Naruto pivoted quickly.

"Naruto! Jeez! C'mon!" Ino yelled from the edge of the pool.

"Yeah!! I get distracted easily! Let up!" Naruto yelled back.

Ino groaned and rolled her eyes, "Duh!"

"H- how about we all ride around th- the whirlpool?" Hinata suggested.

"Sweet idea, Hinata!" Kiba said, giving her a gentle elbow-of-congratulations. She blushed.

-

Everybody had jumped in the water and was relaxing, letting the current take them round. Giant rubber blow-up tubes were floating around the whirlpool, and most of the gang had grabbed one and was now lazily enjoying the gentle ebb and flow.

Naruto squinted down at the line of friends disappearing round the bends of the river that essentially winded around the whole park. He was sure Sasuke had already gone, one of the first, so he was safe from Sasuke's touchy-feely-mood-enducing-ness.

He walked into the waist-deep water and dived under, surfacing in the middle of his tube, dangling his arms over the side and resting his chin on the sun-warmed rubber, lifting his feet off the ground and getting swept away.

It was so relaxing, the water caressing his sides, drifting him off into a lazy stupor. Shikamaru must be _loving_ this…

He found himself drifting off in the gentle ripples the water made, and the light dancing on the bottom of the canal, his eyes fell slowly shut. Not sleeping… just… resting.

It was because of his _resting_, that he didn't notice the short tunnel up ahead.

The first thing he realized was that the sun's melting heat disappeared.

The second thing he realized was that some_one_ had come up into his tube, was slinking their arms around his waist, and had forced their feet to the ground, bringing his drifting to a halt. Naruto tried to wriggle out of the embrace, turning around to face his attacker.

"What th-hn!"

Naruto's cry was cut off with a rough pair of lips crashing down upon his own. This was no girl assaulting him. At first, Naruto resisted, nearly yelled out at shock, but the lips were persistent, determined. He felt a tongue lick across his lips, demanding entry. Naruto pressed his own lips together firmly, but soon felt them comply. The tongue was rough, kind of dry, hot. It tasted every corner of his mouth, and he did some exploring of his own. He felt hands swirl down his back, pushing him in harder, and he wove his own hands through wet hair.

Feet shifted under the water and Naruto felt himself being dragged along with the current once again. The hold was released, and Naruto felt hands unwind themselves, the sound of a head submerging, followed by a drawn-out stroke down his chest, abdomen… and Naruto winced as the stroke followed down and disappeared.

The next thing Naruto saw was bright, bright light, the tunnel had come to a rather abrupt and painful end. Naruto squinted and shielded his eyes, trying to make out his escaping assailant.

Then, he saw him. Standing underneath the exit to the tunnel, there was no way it could have been anyone else, Naruto was sure.

Gaara.

* * *

**read me:**

First of all… I'm sorry!! What have I done?! Noooooo!!

Sorry about Gaara. o-o


	5. Decisions Made

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa**

heyyy... What can I say, I needed something even spicier.. I _warned_ you drama ensues.. didn't I? I know you're all here for SasuNaru/ NaruSasu... so I won't break that promise k?

HOWEVER... I now have to classify this story as having NaruGaa/ GaaNaru as well.. you read it.. you know it - .-" bear with me for another chapter and you'll see...

and I'll have to put up another pairing warning at the top after this chapter too ;) this chapters got a little more... _content_ in it than the previous ones (they do get beds... after all) but nothing too rich. Thank you all for reviewing. Please, please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Decisions Made

Naruto's eye twitched while his mouth hung open in complete and utter disbelief. His attacker, the person who had just raped his mouth, was the anti-social, red-haired, psychopath Gaara.

Gaara stood, totally unfazed, waist-deep in the quick-flowing current, arms crossed. Despite his calm aura, a dangerous flicker lurked behind his heavy-lidded eyes. Naruto felt icy chills down his neck and arms. Suddenly, letting down his guard for Gaara was a very, _very_ bad idea.

"Hey, Naruto, get out you dork!" Ino said from the side of the pool, throwing a rubber-tube at Naruto's head. It bounced off and away into the water.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, watching the red-head disappear into the tunnel.

"Hmm??" Ino turned towards to the tunnel. Nothing was there but the dark. "You alright there?" she asked, a little cautiously.

"Yeah..!" Naruto broke out of his stupor and tried to sound a little more _Naruto-ish_. Ino smiled.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna get us all locked in if you don't get out!" She threw another tube.

Naruto dodged and rolled his eyes, flopping out of the inner-tube. He made his way to the edge of the pool.

What did Gaara just do?

Naruto cursed his hormones. Letting him give in so easily. Gaara had just stolen his _first kiss_! It wasn't bad, but still, you don't just sneak up and do that sort of thing!

He was going to have to confront Gaara sooner or later.

And what about Sasuke?

That jerk was messing around with him too.

Naruto puffed out his lips, thinking.

"Oh, Naruto, is that your sexy face?" Kankuro elbowed him, grinning.

Gaara appeared out of _nowhere_ and pushed Kankuro to the side. "…watch it." _Hadn't he just been in the water?_

Kankuro stared at him in shock, "Geez, bro, what's up huh?"

"You're walking dangerous lines…"

Like an apparition, a pale form morphed between the two. Naruto was having a hard time keeping up.

"Hey… just watch where you're going next time, khay?" Sasuke said, dangerously. His eyes were the same dark shades they always were, but they threw a different attitude, one as sharp as blades, and they were headed in Gaara's direction.

Gaara scowled. The pair stood there for a few moments more before Gaara broke the eye contact and retreated to the change rooms.

"What was that all about?" Temari looked worried. Kankuro merely shrugged it off and followed Gaara to the change rooms. They all did.

Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other.

If Naruto was going to ask Sasuke what was up all day... _Now or never…_

"Hey… Sasuke…"

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke had pinned his death-glare down on him. Naruto gulped silently as Sasuke took a swift step towards him, so that their lips were almost touching.

"If I were you," Sasuke breathed, not once breaking eye-contact, "I'd watch who you make your… _sexy face_… at…."

He hesitated for a moment, then with a grunt, he had stridden off towards the change rooms.

It took several moments of staring at empty space that he realised his mouth had been slightly open. He shut his mouth and shook his head, not wanting to be the last one left in the change room.

-

Everyone was going to be distributed between the two houses, the 'sibs' and Kiba's, and were to sleep over.

Since it was totally unethical to have girls and guys sharing the same beds, they were splitting into groups, the girls were just finishing their selections.

"So," Temari said, for the tenth time, "Hinata and Sakura and I are gonna share my bed, and Ino and TenTen get the double mattress on the floor…"

"And I get to be in the middle of all of it, right?" Neji joked.

Most of the guys laughed. TenTen simply said, "Hinata's your cousin, isn't she?"

Neji cut the incest jokes the others handed him for the next few minutes.

"Oh god…" Naruto started.

"I know what you're saying," Chouji agreed, "how do we decide? This is kinda gay…"

"Literally…" Shikamaru added.

"J- Just do it randomly," Hinata offered.

"Here, I'll do it," TenTen said, putting initials on paper and in a hat.

"So, the beds are two threes and two twos…" she started. Kiba suddenly pretended to grab Kankuro and they both made girly-sex sounds, which got a few laughs from the others.

"Heheh… but seriously! This _is_ gay…" Kankuro said, grinning.

"Whatever, you're all gay, ok?" TenTen rolled her eyes. "Lets do the twos first… Shikamaru and Chouji… all good, aaaand… Kiba and Shino…"

"Looks like you're my bitch tonight, Shino…" Kiba grinned, jumping flamboyantly into Shino's lap.

"Oh… goodie…"

"Now the threes…" TenTen continued, irritated by the juvenile behaviour. "Neji, Lee and Kankuro. The rest of you are in the other bed!"

Naruto sat back and flicked a pen back and forth.

Who did that leave now?

"SHIT NO!" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

"Hahahaha!!" Kiba started. Of course Kiba would laugh, the jerk. How would _he_ feel if he got stuck with the two most psychotic bastards of the group?

"Shut up! Naruto!" TenTen didn't want to have to deal with it, "Decisions made."

"Whatever," Naruto said, secretly praying that an additional, separate bed would be discovered before bed time struck.

-

Too bad.

Naruto felt like whimpering and hiding. All evening, both Sasuke and Gaara had been giving him either devious or deadly stares. Naruto felt like he was going to get assaulted, and hard.

How do you bring that up, though… honestly?

_Hey guys, I think Sasuke and Gaara are plotting to rape me tonight… wanna swap beds?_

Nope, he was just as man as either of them, he could tell either of them to stop being so gay and let him alone.

He looked into the room, it was Gaara's. He had the feeling not many people visited this room.

It was immaculate, but there wasn't much to mess it up. The walls were a dark gold-red mixture, the carpet black. His pyjamas matched the floor, and his bed sheets were crimson-red. Naruto felt like he was in a torture chamber. What a freak.

Gaara was sitting on the bed, waiting. At least he wasn't alone with one or the other, he thought. Sasuke was a few steps behind him, getting caught up in the 'goodnights' and 'sweet-dreams' of the girls.

The red-haired menace lowered his eyes and stared at Naruto from under his fringe. He stood up gently, and just as Sasuke turned out of the empty hallway into the bathroom he made a fluid movement, shutting the door. Naruto suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Gaara, open the door," Naruto said, voice a little weaker than he would have liked.

"You're mine, Uzumaki."

Gaara suddenly attacked him. He felt sharp teeth grazing over his neck, resting on his collar bone and biting.

"…Ah!" Naruto said, again giving into his hormones and letting Gaara pin him to the bed. He could feel warm liquid beneath Gaara's mouth. He was bleeding. Gaara lapped at his new wound.

He felt a hand slide fast between his thighs, massaging his half-hard self.

Naruto jumped at the contact.

"No… Gaara….!!" Naruto breathed out. Naruto's body wanted it, Naruto's mind wanted it. This was getting out of control. _**Naruto**_ didn't want this.

"Please, Gaara…" Naruto pleaded again. He forced himself to his senses and tried to push Gaara off of him. He felt the hand on his wrist tighten. Gaara undid the top button of his pyjamas with his teeth and tongue quickly, moving down to the next.

Naruto was feeling helpless, this couldn't happen!

"Please! Gaara! I don't want this!" Naruto whimpered, squinting at the red tousle of hair bobbing closer and closer to its destination.

All of a sudden, Gaara was thrust up and at a wall, a heavy punch hitting him straight across the face.

"You SICK BASTARD" Sasuke was nearly screaming at him.

Gaara was hissing at him. Naruto felt scared at what was going to happen next, he ran out of the room and down the hallway, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He scrambled for the front door and thudded heavily towards next door.

He burst into Kiba's, running up the stairs as quietly as he was capable, and stopped outside Kiba's room.

He let himself catch his breath outside the door. What was he doing, anyway?

"… haahrnnn.." a soft moan drifted out of the room.

Naruto's eyes shot open, momentarily forgetting his own problems and only acting out of shock and curiosity.

"..hahhhn!" another moan, this time louder.

Naruto peeked past the slightly open door.

Both boys were facing away from the hallway, so Naruto felt obliged to open it a crack further.

Both boys were in their boxers. Kiba was sitting behind Shino, and both his hands were busy doing… _something_ around the front of Shino's waist. Kiba was sucking and biting at Shino's neck ferociously, and Shino was responding with the moans Naruto had heard. Hands were wrapped thoroughly through Kiba's wild hair, and the fingers were tightening with each thrust Kiba was administering with his hands. Kiba himself was rocking into Shino's back, enjoying the movements.

"…Ah… Kiba!!..." Shino said, pants getting louder.

"It wasn't fair…" Kiba whispered into his neck, "… watching you all day in nothing but swimmers…" his hands started moving faster.

"..Uhaahhnnnnn!! Kiba..!!" Shino said, almost pulling out Kiba's hair, clenching his fists so the knuckles turned white, buckling his legs and curling his toes, head rolling backwards. Kiba had Shino in a total and complete submission.

"…told you you're my bitch tonight," he grinned, capturing Shino's mouth in a kiss.


	6. The Day

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **The Day

Naruto backed away from the door, and hit the wall opposite. The sight he had just seen…

_The whole world had gone GAY_.

What Kiba had said… were he and Shino…

Naruto felt his head spinning.

Naruto collected his thoughts and headed back towards the other house. He didn't think Shino and Kiba really wanted to be bothered right now.

He had reached the doorknob to Gaara's room before a throbbing pain on his shoulder reminded him of his own dilemma. Bracing himself for the worst, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gaara was silently fuming on the far side of his bed, facing the wall and half-pretending to be asleep.

"You alright?" a voice from behind him said.

Naruto spun on his heels. Sasuke.

"Yeah," Naruto said, suddenly feeling a little more at ease knowing Sasuke was in the room. "Thanks for…"

Naruto stopped. He had almost said 'saving me', but that sounded like he was a damsel in distress.

Sasuke twitched a little. "What are… friends for?"

Naruto smiled.

A slightly awkward moment passed.

"Uhm…" Naruto broke the silence, "Well.. we don't wanna stay here with this loon, you got somewhere to go?"

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "It'll take me an hour or so to get home from here, but I'll be alright…"

Naruto checked his watch, it was eleven thirty, they had school tomorrow.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto punched his arm, "Come over to mine, you can sleep on the floor." He _did_ owe him one for stopping Gaara.

Sasuke stopped and thought… "Thanks, dobe."

-

They had gathered their things and left a scrawled note saying that they were: "Not sleeping in the same bed as a psychotic freak, see you guys at school".

Naruto checked the bus time table, pulling his pouty, thinking, 'sexy' face.

"Looks like we just missed the last one," he frowned, "in for a scenic trip home?"

"Hn…," Sasuke said, checking his watch.

To get back to his place wouldn't take too long, since he didn't live too far, but it involved cutting across a couple of parks and alleys. Hopefully the dew wouldn't seep through their shoes before they got home… it really sucked when that happened.

Naruto was amazed at how very eerie playgrounds were at night. All he needed was the creepy sci-fi thriller music, and he would have been running home. The swings creaked, quietly, swaying back and forth as if some phantom children were echoing their laughter on them. The colourful contraptions of slides and monkey-bars made occasional metallic groans of long use. Wind whistled leaves across deserted sand-pits and tarmac.

Something black flashed in the corner of his eye, he pivoted.

The cat hissed, arching its back, catching Naruto off guard. He instinctively let out a small cry and jumped back into Sasuke, who smirked.

"Ahh!!" Naruto started, embarrassed, "Shut up! Teme! It surprised me!"

Sasuke smiled and checked his watch again.

_What was the idiot looking at his watch so much for? _Naruto thought. He checked his own watch. It was a minute to twelve.

"Uhm..," Sasuke frowned.

"..What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke checked his watch again. _Thirty seconds_.

Naruto put a hand on his hip. "C'mon, if you're not going to tell me, then hurry up!"

_Twenty seconds… _

"Hello?? Earth to Sasuke?"

_Ten seconds…_

"We have school tomorrow and everything!"

_Five seconds…_

"Sasuke!!"

There was no time left to say anything now. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and twisted, forcing him to come face to face with him. He smashed his own lips down upon the blondes. All the memories of Naruto's newly discovered feelings came flooding back to him in an instant, and he was pre-groomed from Gaara's molestings.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and wove fingers through his hair. He remembered Kiba and Shino, and the little performance he had walked in on.

He licked Sasuke's upper lip, and Sasuke opened his mouth slightly. Naruto tasted the warm tongue which had come out to meet his own, and then delved deeper, wanting to reach every corner, wanting to reach satisfaction.

Sasuke cautiously placed his hands on the small of Naruto's back, pushing him forward and letting their groins rub together. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, not really caring if this was right or wrong.

Sasuke's cautious prodding had turned into wind-swept make-out session, and they were both intent on claiming the others mouth as their own. Wet, languid movements inside the warm enclosure they were creating with their lips.

Seconds turned into eternities.

After what had felt like forever, Sasuke broke, letting his lips linger just a little. Naruto suddenly remembered something previously insignificant which had become very, _very_ important.

Today's the day.

The continuous checking of the watch.

It all clicked.

Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Naruto… I …"

"You idiot," Naruto barely had time to laugh before Sasuke grabbed his wrist and flung him onto a nearby park-table, pinning him down and recapturing his mouth.


	7. Destroy! Destroy!

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** Destroy! Destroy!

_Bzzt.. Bzzt.. Bzzt.. Bzzt.._

"Shnpngedttoutt…" Naruto mumbled, tossing over, pulling all the bed sheets with him.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and propped himself up. He tapped the alarm clock to 'snooze' and looked over at the blonde boy next to him.

He was cocooned in a thick layer of faded-orange and green blankets. Sasuke's mouth twitched into a small smile, reminding him to bother the boy about his awful colour-coordination. He reached past the chaotic-blonde hair and put a finger to his cheek…

"Good morning, dobe…" he lent down and brushed his lips against the cheek. Naruto remained dead to the world. Sasuke sighed and got up, finding his conventional-macho-sports-bag and grabbing his towel. Shower it was…

-

Naruto half-consciously felt across his sheets to find his personal-heater missing, and a lazy eye drifted open.

"Nnnn.." he tried to mumble out 'Sasuke' but failed, sitting upright with his eyes still closed. He pried them open…

There was steam coming out of the bathroom… must be having a shower.

He looked at the clock, it was still early…

His eyes glued themselves shut and he fell asleep immediately.

-

_Bzzt.. Bzzt.. Bzzt.._

Naruto sat up immediately, fuming angrily, throwing a pillow unceremoniously at the constant-headache.

"Bluhhhhh!!" He yelled at it, "Shut up!!"

"Not a morning person, are you," Sasuke walked in, dressed in school uniform, prefect's blazer adorning his sculpted torso. An apron was loosely tied over his uniform, and he held out a pan offering eggs and bacon.

"You like the crispy bits?" he asked.

Naruto stared at him, shocked and amused, "You can cook?"

He gave a bemused smile as he left for the kitchen, "I can do a lot of things."

Naruto rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up, following the other boy. "Lemme guess… you can do _anything_.."

"Wrong…" Sasuke said, ambushing him as he turned the corner, wrapping arms around his waist and pressing his mouth down on his. After a brief moment he broke away and held his lips on Naruto's neck. He whispered into the flesh.

"I can do _everything_…"

He left Naruto standing there, staring at the ceiling, mouth slightly parted, and went back to breakfast.

"Jerk…" Naruto said, smiling, taking off his pyjama top and throwing it at him.

Sasuke whipped a hand out to swipe the shirt away before it came anywhere near his face. "Please…" he said, "this isn't a strip club…"

"Yeah, you wish it was," Naruto replied, suddenly getting an idea.

"Hn," Sasuke remained unperturbed.

Naruto loosened the drawstrings of his pyjama pants and set them so that they hung low, _very_ low. Clasping to his hips like the leaves to trees in autumn. He wound his fingers through his own hair, creating a muffed, just-sexed-up look, placed one hand on his hip, one finger in his mouth, and stood a meter behind his prey.

"Sasuke…" he let the word roll of his tongue as if it were made of chocolate.

Sasuke turned round slowly, having just finished arranging the food. He almost dropped the plates at the sight he saw.

Naruto screamed take-me-here-and-now, and although something in his mind told him the boy was just teasing to get him back, that part of his brain was grossly overridden with other thoughts. Very, _very_… sexy thoughts.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke started, walking past the boy and putting the plates down on the table and sitting down in front of his own food.

Naruto jumped into his lap and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, tilted his head and _pouted_. "Yes?" Sasuke had to shut his eyes and was shaking slightly.

"… I suggest… if you don't want to get raped… that you eat breakfast then have a shower…"

Naruto lowered his eyelids and smiled a dangerous smile. He was trying so hard.

The blonde gave a slow, drawn-out, lick down Sasuke's jaw line, stopping at the ear and playing with the lobe, scraping it between teeth and tongue. He felt hands snake up to his waist, and a small, almost-inaudible moan escaped Sasuke's throat. Oh, the power.

He stood up, drawing-out the action, and leaving only his face behind, kissing Sasuke chastely, smiling. "How true, Sasuke-kun…"

He felt Sasuke shudder and make a grab for his waist, but jumped out of his way, grabbing the breakfast and bouncing off towards the bathroom… "Thanks for the breakfast, Sasuke!!"

Sasuke frowned as he heard "…I can do _everything_…" sing-song mocking him from the bathroom.

-

Naruto had taken so long in the shower that the pair were almost late to school. After many 'dobe's' from Sasuke, they had finally made it with some quick walking and shortcuts.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Naruto whacked open the home-room door, panting, Sasuke in tow.

"Jeez… you're so unfit, _dobe_," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke's smirk fell. It seemed a school's worth of fan-girls had just shown up in the homeroom…

No… just Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto had agreed to tell Sakura, and _only_ Sakura, since the three of them had been friends since forever. Although _how_, exactly, was another question.

"Sasuke!! I saved you a seat!! Here!"

Naruto pouted. Sakura noticed.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I saved you one too.."

Naruto bounced over and took the middle seat, determined to be noticed, be it through obnoxious attitudes or not.

Sakura smiled a twinged smile. As soon as Sasuke sat down, however, she leant across the table and started talking to the boy, who was replying with his usual "Yes" "No" "Maybe" responses and Naruto felt totally cut. Cut out from the action, cut out from the conversation, and just plain cut. He had always liked Sakura, just a little more than the other girls, and it had always infuriated him that Sasuke got all the attention.

"… and I was thinking maybe we could meet up on Saturday and…"

"No."

She was unwavering. "Oh, C'mon, Sasuke, why not…?"

"I'm already seeing someone."

Silence dropped like a stone through water.

The whole class had stopped chatting and turned to see what Sasuke had to say next.

Sakura swallowed. She was obviously hurt, and annoyed. "Since when?"

"Since last night."

She winced.

"That means it would be someone I know."

Silence.

There was a devious fire in Sasuke's eyes which Naruto didn't like.

"Let's just say I got hooked up with a hot blonde…" Sasuke droned.

…

Sakura stood up, angry, shaking, fists clenched. She turned to the teacher and muttered a quick, "excuse me," to the teacher before leaving and striding off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sasuke, what have you done?" Naruto swallowed.

"She had to be told eventually… I mean, what's the worst she could do?" Sasuke smiled weakly.

Naruto stopped and thought for a second.

"Kill Ino…"

… Sasuke winced as he made the connection.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Find out on her own and tell Ino…"

"Shit…" Sasuke murmured as he hurdled the desk and ran after her.


	8. Punching Walls

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Punching Walls

"Sasuke!! Sakura?! Guys?"

Naruto's echoes bounced up and down the hallways. Students were giving him odd looks from in their classrooms as he passed, disturbing their classes with his yells.

"… that idiot…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, turning another corner, getting lost in the school he should have known back-to-front. A glimpse of black hair and a loud 'Nrgh!' from a stairwell told him he had at least found one of them.

"Oi! Sasuke," Naruto said, fronting an angry, frustrated Sasuke. He had obviously just punched the flimsy school-grade wall, and had made a decent, fist-shaped dent in the weak plaster.

"I can't find her anywhere, Naruto," he rotated slowly on the spot, facing the blonde and letting his eyes flip over the boy, regaining his cool.

Naruto took a step towards him, "…Sasuke."

He offered condolence in the form of an embrace. It was kind of awkward, he was stiff, and unsure as if it was the right thing to do, and if it made him any less manly…. he'd have to work on it later.

After a few seconds, hands slipped back around his waist and he felt Sasuke's warm breath on his neck as he nuzzled into it. Naruto loosened up, feeling his muscles grow less tense. He put a hand on Sasuke's head and gently petted it.

"Hey… dobe," he heard a voice say next to his ear.

"Yeah?" Naruto said softly, ignoring the insult.

"… I hope you don't think I need commiseration…"

Naruto paused for a moment. Not faltering in his gentle petting.

"… Sasuke…"

"…Yeah, dobe?"

"… what's commiseration?"

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked at the boy. _Dammit!_ Naruto thought. It must have been an insult after all…!

His face fell from concern to a frown, and he tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's grasp with a 'tch', but firm arms refused him any form of escape. He felt warm lips on his neck and his eyelids distinctively fluttered closed and he leaned back, giving Sasuke all the room he needed.

"Sasuke??"

The mouth removed itself quickly and Naruto felt himself being shoved down to the floor, just as Sakura and Ino turned into the now crowded stairwell.

"There you are," she grinned. "Sasuke, you lied to me," she said, pouting and grabbing an arm, "you're not dating Ino at all! … what's Naruto doing on the floor?"

At least she hadn't figured anything out, perhaps they were overacting. "He fell down the stairs."

"Did not!" Naruto flushed. Why'd he have to say that? That was totally…

"Uncool, Naruto!" Ino said. "Why can't you be suave like Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto pouted angrily, a slight thrill sparking down his spine when Sasuke shot him a brief look out of the corner of his eye, but not enough to mollify his annoyance.

"Don't you have something you want to tell Sakura, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Ino, go away," Sasuke said, hinting a dangerous attitude towards her.

"Oh, Sasuke, you can be so cruel," Ino gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"I need to talk to Sakura alone," he said, a little more dangerously.

"Come on now, Sasuke, Ino's my best friend, I'm sure she can hear it too."

Naruto looked at the poor girl empathetically. She thought Sasuke was finally going to ask her out. Of course she'd want Ino around to hear it. They'd fought over him since their hormones had kicked in, it would be a won battle. As long as Sasuke didn't take no for an answer…

"Fine," he said, unphased. Naruto's stomach fell, before he could do anything to stop him, Sasuke continued.

"I wasn't joking."

Sakura's face fell. This wasn't what she was expecting. She blinked and pulled a couple of confused faces.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his hands deep in his pockets. "Before, what I told you. What made you run out of the room. I wasn't lying."

Sakura blinked some more. Ino was looking at the floor, just as confused.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? You told me you'd never date Temari if your life depended on it… so…"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, "I'm _not_ dating Temari. But I _wasn't_ lying."

There were a few more moments of heavy, cold silence. Naruto bit his lip, and Ino saw and gasped.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, almost falling over.

"Ino…" Sasuke started.

She gasped again and shook her head a few times, hand at her mouth. Her eyes flicked over Naruto and she turned on her heel and flew down the hall.

"INO!!" Sasuke yelled, "Don't tell anyone!!"

Naruto watched the blonde ponytail disappear. He sighed. "Do you think she'll listen?"

Sasuke shook his head, "With a mouth like that? Not a chance."

Naruto's brow creased in frustration and confusion. He felt for Sasuke's hand, anything to make this seem a little less complicated. His fingers brushed their counterpart and they reacted, twining together.

A small thud came from behind them. Naruto's stomach flipped back, Sakura….

He jumped away from Sasuke's hand and turned around, _how could he forget so quickly?_

"Sakura…" he said, gently.

The girl had tears streaming down her face. She had slunk to the floor after seeing their hands link together, her moment of realization.

Naruto felt the guilt. His conscience was quick to act in situations like this, and he cursed it. Sakura wasn't sobbing, or pounding her fists uselessly on the floor, she was doing something worse. She was staring, wide-eyes, mouth hanging pathetically open, staring straight through Naruto and Sasuke, futile tears leaking down her cheeks and dripping onto her plaid school skirt.

Naruto bent down to the girl, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura…" She remained lost. Naruto felt the sting of tears in his eyes. "Sakura… please look at me."

Her head slowly turned until their eyes connected. Her face kept the expression. They remained like that for a while, Naruto just wishing for something, _anything_ that would say it was okay.

Sakura lifted her hand slowly. Naruto knew it was coming. He didn't stop it. He felt like he deserved it, somehow. It came down hard across his cheek, with a loud _slap_. Naruto felt the pain seep in, staring at the floor, praying that it would be alright. A few more moments passed.

Sakura closed her eyes tight and the sobbing started. Naruto held her in a comforting embrace, while she drew out long, staggered breaths into his school shirt. He gently rubbed her back. A small voice came from the tangle of shirt and tears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto felt something cold and wet slide down his own cheek. She came up and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, too, Sakura."

He heard a giggle streaked with tears and a blocked nose. She let go and fumbled for a tissue in her bag. "Don't be."

Sasuke offered her a hand up while Naruto grabbed her bag for her.

"Sorry it happened this way, Sakura," Sasuke told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura gave him a slightly pained smile. The tears didn't falter, but there was no more sobbing. She wiped at them with the tissue and took her bag. They stood there in silence for a while.

"You alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"For now…" Sakura gave a small smile.

"You know…" Sasuke started, "Even though I'm a prefect and don't encourage wagging, I think maybe some milkshakes are in order…"

Sakura grinned, "Second."

They looked at Naruto, who shrugged. "Looks like its unanimous!"


	9. The Damage Done

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** The Damage Done

Milkshakes had to be the cure for everything. Even though it took a while, they had eventually got back to their old, joking ways. Sakura had asked them various questions, like how they got together and how did they know, while promising to find and talk to Ino. Some parts were just as confusing for the boys as it was for her, but by the end they were all the same people, and Naruto couldn't be more thankful.

Naruto and Sasuke had walked Sakura to the train station and bid her farewell as she hurriedly ran through the gates, smiling and waving back. Both Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways on buses with an inconspicuous hand-squeeze and a cheeky grin on Naruto's part.

Emotional conflict was awful, yet overcoming it seemed to give off a natural high. Naruto crashed on his bed when he got home, not realising the next day was on a whole new level.

-

Naruto's alarm had gone off four times before he had reluctantly agreed to drag himself from the bed. By the time he was ready, he was a good ten minutes late.

He had rushed into the school gates a minute before the bell was to go, thanking today's good fortune with buses. He grinned as he saw Sasuke waiting, agitated, cross-armed at the school entrance.

"Hey! Sasuke..!" he waved.

Sasuke looked up, face pulled taut. Naruto's bouncing steps faltered as he registered the stern look on Sasuke's face.

"Sup?" Naruto said, quietly.

A couple of boys walked past, snickering. "Sah-Skaayyy!!" one said, giving him a flamboyant flip of a hand, sending the other boys howling.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke stood, the crease on his brow deepening further.

"That's what'_sup_."

Naruto's good fortune seemed to have run short. "Ino?" he asked.

Sasuke lowered his head, massaging his temples with his hands.

"Ino."

-

They found her in a secluded corner of the school, deep in conversation with Sakura. She had obviously received a verbal beat-down, as she was already looking very guilty. As she saw the two boys approaching, she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Naruto, Sasuke… I'm so sorry."

Sasuke sighed and sat down. "Ino, you told people things, didn't you?"

Ino's eyes were glossed over, she was holding back tears. "Yes."

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke empathetically.

"What did you tell them?" Sasuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ino bit her lower lip and remained silent.

"Ino, please."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"What did you say, Ino."

"I… I said… you were gay…" the girl erupted to tears. "I- I- I didn't mean too, I- I was just s- so angry a-and sad I just d-did it out of sp-spite…" she sobbed.

Sasuke rubbed his temples hard, thinking.

"Ino," Naruto said, quietly, "I'm sure this can be fixed…"

Ino looked up at Naruto and tried to smile. "N- Naruto, th- thankyou," she said, hugging him. Why was it that the only times girls hugged him was when he was going out with someone?

"I- I value our f-friendship… I was s- stupid…"

"I'll say," Sasuke said.

Ino turned to Sasuke, slightly hurt, but willing to take the insult.

"Ino, did you tell anyone about Naruto? Did you tell anyone I was _with_ Naruto?"

"..No."

-

The class room was alive with gossip. Murmurs were vibrating the air, and everyone was buzzing with the latest news.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Perfect Sasuke, the one who all the girls chase after?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_Notice how he always turns down the girls?"_

"_So?"_

"_Dude, he's gay.."_

The bell had rung five minutes ago and the said boy had failed to show up. There was talk about how he was moving to some gay nirvana to escape the embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm late," the boy morphed out of nowhere. One hand clutching his school books, the other linking fingers with another's in affectionate gesture. The entire class stared. Who needed rumours? _Sasuke Uchiha was…_

-

"You're dating Sakura??"

Sasuke turned to the boy next to him and stared at him the way he would at 'meatloaf-for-dinner..-again'.

"Got a problem with it?"

The boy leaned back to his friend.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long day. Hell, this was going to be a long eternity…

But sadly, some things were better avoided.

"But, hey, Ino told us you were gay," the boy had turned back to him.

"So believe whoever you want," Sasuke said, sick of the attention the scene was giving him.

Naruto sat across the other side of the classroom. _Safety precaution_. Sasuke had told him.

"Master Uchiha, would you hand out these sheets to the class?"

"Yes, sir," Sasuke scrawled a note quickly and took the sheets from the teacher, distributing them one by one to his classmates. As he got to Naruto, he flicked the note out and slid it under the sheet he placed on his desk. Naruto waited till Sasuke was seated before reading the note.

_You're coming over tonight whether you like it or not, dobe. Scratch your head if there aren't any complaints._

Naruto felt insulted, but his hand had acted on its own, and his fingers were already rustling through his blonde frizz.

-

The three friends had walked to the train station together, Sakura and Sasuke holding hands as so those who had heard the rumours had something to choke on. They bid Sakura farewell when they got there, and Naruto was sure that when Sasuke's back was turned Sakura had actually _winked_ at him. Not flirtatiously… no. More like your best friend would when they knew you were going to get some. Naruto couldn't help blushing, but waved none the less and headed off to the bus stop with Sasuke.

The bus ride was long, Sasuke lived on the opposite side of town to Naruto, their school being roughly in the middle of both the boys. By taking a seat near the very back of the bus, they ensured nobody would notice their hands resting on each others' knees.

-

Naruto stared, wide-eyed at the sight before him. It was a _mansion_. No, it was _bigger_ than a mansion. It was huge. It was monstrous. He was probably over exaggerating, but it wasn't a humble apartment like Naruto's.

"Wow," Naruto said as Sasuke unlocked the front door.

"Wow," he said again, as he walked into the quiet, marble-adorned hallway. "This is amazing!"

"It's not that great," Sasuke began, not wanting special attention.

"Smart, handsome _and_ rich… looks like I landed the jackpot…" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke shot him a dark look, which Naruto just shrugged off.

"Seriously, though, your parents must be loaded."

Sasuke's fingers traced a light path over a photo frame sitting on a polished oak side-table.

"Naruto, I don't have parents anymore."

Naruto stopped grinning and looked up at the mood-killer. He saw how Sasuke's eyes became glassed-over, and wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him from behind. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke smirked. "It's not really your fault now, is it?"

Naruto gave an empathetic smile and kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly. "What happened?"

He felt Sasuke stiffen a little. _Maybe it wasn't the right time to be asking such questions…_

"..you don't have to tell me if you don't want too…" Naruto started.

"No," Sasuke said, relaxing a bit and resting some of his weight back on Naruto. He stroked his hand lightly and smiled. Sasuke had a beautiful smile.

"I'll tell you," Sasuke said, breaking Naruto from his reverie.

Naruto held Sasuke a little tighter as he began.

_I was very young. My older brother, Itachi, he was such a bright kid. The best there was. Nobody could beat my older brother. Not in school, not on the streets, not at home. He was the pride and joy of my father, and he was my mother's little prodigy boy. He was perfect in everyway. When I grew up, I wanted to be just-like-him._

_Nobody ever wanted to look past the perfect grades. All his connections turned out to be the wrong ones. Without ever batting an eyelid, without destroying a perfect reputation, my brother, Itachi Uchiha, had worked through the ranks of organised crime._

_Why would anybody suspect him? He was perfect, after all. When he came home late at night saying he was at cram school, or had been going out with friends, Who would suspect him?_

_He had never made a single mistake. Not once. Not ever. But then again, nobody had ever told him not to mix their personal life with business. _

_It was a mass drug deal from somewhere deep in the heart of the Middle-East. It was a plot to earn millions. It was a day off kindergarten for a doctor's appointment._

_We had come home early to find Itachi holding an executive meeting in the living room. We might have gotten away if it weren't for the front door slamming. Before I could do anything, Itachi had shot them both, before dismissing his despicable comrades. He simply smirked at me, called the police, and left.  
_

Naruto's mouth remained dangling open. Sasuke had gone through all that? Seen his own parents shot? .._by his own brother?_

"…Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. They were so deep. Liquid eyes he could get lost in. That he'd actually allowed himself to drown in. He swayed a little. Naruto caught him.

Naruto laid him down on the couch they had moved to. "I'll get you some water," Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling blankly. Stupid ceiling.

A few minutes passed. Naruto finally fumbled his way back into the room, offering him a glass of water.

"You do know that's a vase, right?" Sasuke said, taking the vase.

Naruto blushed.

"It's all I could find… your house is _huge_…"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand before taking a long sip. "Rich parents can rack up quite a hefty life insurance claim when they die."

Naruto froze a little again. _Stupid Naruto. Insensitive Naruto._ He mentally scolded himself.

"How come the police never went after Itachi?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto again.

"They still don't know who killed them."

Naruto's mouth dropped open again. Sasuke resisted the urge to kiss him.

"You have to tell them! Right now! Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a silencing stare.

"I can't."

Naruto's expression changed to confusion. "Why the hell not?"

"Because…" Sasuke said, quietly, "I have to be the one to find him."

"…"

"… and kill him with my bare hands."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Sasuke." _Was this Sasuke, __**his**__Sasuke, a closet murderer?_

Sasuke laughed. His face fell shortly afterward. They sat in silence, hand in hand. All that was to be heard was a muffled car outside, or the creaking of the leather couch. Sasuke had been in so much pain. Such lonely pain. Emotional bridges could only be torn down, so he kept himself distanced, creating loveless but practical relationships with those around him. Then, a blonde-haired, over-enthusiastic, bundle-of-energy had bounced into his life. He had tried so hard to remain distracted. Not getting involved with the boy. But he was compelled. His smile, his eyes, his soul. He even tried to get the boy to _resent_ him, calling him names and treating him like trash. But it just seemed to get the boy even more interested in him. Gradually, he found himself going insane. He decided that just-one-bond… wouldn't hurt..

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up, Naruto was looking down.

"Yes.. Naruto…?"

Naruto looked up, seemingly shyly. He edged his way over, and slowly, _slowly_, lent forward. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt desire's lips on his own.

Tongue grazed over teeth, lips.. _skin._ Naruto was all over him, and _so_ suddenly. Sasuke could feel all his pent-up lust surfacing. _I've waited so long…_

Their bodies moved slow, rhythmically. Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost himself in all sensation. Fantasies played themselves out in his head, reality fringing itself. He moved his arms from Naruto's sides to the hem of his own shirt, and pulled it off leisurely, moving Naruto so he was pinned down on the sofa.

Gasps were escaping from the boy's mouth, and they were echoing in Sasuke's ears, urging him on. Begging for more. Sasuke's mouth moved to Naruto's neck, tongue dancing across sensitive flesh, every new inch discovered provoking new sounds from deep within the blonde.

The heat was emanating, enrapturing. It was raw. It was here, and it was now. It was more fantastic than anything he could have perceived before.

_Sas.. uke.. _

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this real? His mouth returned to its counterpart. No longer softly and gently, instead at full-force, volatile. _Hungry_.


	10. The Letter

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **The Letter

Shifting thighs led to compromising positions, compromising positions led to groans and moans. Sasuke's tongue played with the shell of Naruto's earlobe.

_Sas.. uke.._

Naruto's lips quivered on his own, tongue brushing flesh then pressing in. Both boys were gyrating, grinding down on the other's thigh, hard and wanton.

Sasuke felt the burning inside. His stomach was tightening.

_Naru..to…_

He felt for the zip to Naruto's jeans. He wanted to lose the clothes, and now. After fumbling around for an eternity, he found it and began to loosen the pants, slowly… _Zzzzt…_

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand fighting his own. "Mnnrh!" Naruto mumbled into the kiss.

Ignoring the pleading hand, Sasuke lowered the zip, and prying fingers rimmed the elastic of new-found boxers…

"Mnnrhh!!" Naruto mumbled louder, pushing Sasuke off his mouth.

Sasuke looked at Naruto lustily. "What?"

Naruto blushed heavily. "I'm…"

"…. You're what?"

Naruto looked at him. _God. I hope he understands._

"I'm…I'm not ready."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, hunger refusing to die. _Why, Oh why was rape a crime?_

Naruto looked as if he was on the verge of tears, when there was a rustle at the door. Sasuke instinctively pivoted, covering Naruto's mouth and listening hard.

When there was no sound coming from the hallway, Sasuke quietly padded his way to the hall. Naruto found himself sitting on the couch for but a few seconds, before Sasuke came back in with a purple letter with gold lettering on the front.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The letter was giving him bad vibes. He opened it and read the letter slowly.

It took him several minutes, in which he slunk to the couch and his expression grew more and more stony. By the time he had finished it, the letter had fallen from his hand to the floor, and he stared blankly at the wall. Naruto shifted in his seat.

"Sasuke..?"

Dark eyes shot up and captured his own. For a brief second, Naruto could see anger, sadness, confusion, all the feelings he used to feel when he was on his own. But they disappeared in an instant.

"Get out."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Sasuke's expression turned dark. "Get out. Go home."

He stood up and led Naruto to the door.

Naruto was practically thrown onto the doorstep.

He turned back, only to have a door slam in his face.

"… Sasuke…"

-

Naruto had spent the night trying to ignore the heavy weight in his stomach. It _shouldn't_ matter this much. They had been together for a day. But still, it felt like a whole lot more. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if these feelings had always been there, dormant, yet alive.

And now, school was almost over, and there had been no sign of the raven-haired boy.

Naruto stared out the window. There were only a few minutes before the bell was going to go, their teacher hadn't shown up and half the class had already left. The sky had become thick with dark clouds, blocking out the sunlight and casting grey shadows on the buildings.

"Naruto."

He looked up, wondering who would be trying to talk to him in this state.

"Shino?"

The bug-boy sat down next to him, and summoned Kiba over.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto greeted. Kiba nodded his own greeting back.

Shino wasn't one to beat around the bush. He was punctual, precise. He got to the matter right away.

"Are you involved with Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily. He hoped Shino didn't notice but was doubtful.

"Involved? Like, a school project or something?"

Shino stared at him blankly. How were you supposed to get around a stare like that?

"Uh. Maybe. Possibly. Quite likely. Yes," Naruto blurted, slight blush adorning his cheeks. What was the point? They wouldn't hound him like others would… besides… _they…_

"I thought so," Shino said. And with that, he found Kiba's hand and interlaced his fingers with his own, subtly so that nobody but Naruto could see.

Naruto remained unphased. He already knew, _so what?_

Remembering that he wasn't _supposed_ to know, he quickly tried to feign surprise.

"O- Oh!?" Naruto tried, and failed. Kiba lifted an eyebrow. Shino rolled his eyes backwards (at least Naruto thought he did, he couldn't really see past the glasses…).

"I told you you're too obvious," Shino said.

"Oh bluh," Kiba said, letting go of Shino's hand and marching off.

Naruto suppressed a grin.

"The point of this conversation being, Naruto," Shino continued, "You're not alone. If you ever need any help with anything…"

Naruto wondered what kind of _help_ he'd need for a gay relationship. "Thanks, Shino."

The bell rang and Shino stood up to pack his few things away.

The remaining students filed out of the classroom. Kiba and Shino being the last out besides Naruto. Kiba groped Shino's butt quickly and turned back to wink at Naruto. Naruto grinned, slightly awkwardly, and gave him the thumbs up. Shino kept his blank expression up, muttering something about 'not encouraging him'.

After they had left, Naruto found himself staring at the dark clouds again. Weren't dark clouds supposed to be bad omens?

"Uzumaki."

Ice. It felt like frozen water was suddenly pumping through his veins. Down his back and neck… a voice so cold.

"…Gaara…" Naruto said, turning to face his opponent.

Gaara lowered his head, watching Naruto out of the tops of his eyes.

Naruto started packing his things away, cursing his daydreaming.

The red-head began a slow path towards Naruto.

"Just hold it," Naruto said, a little panicked, "Stay right there. I'm going."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Gaara's face split into a demonic smile.

Gaara moved towards him more quickly, "You can't fight it. You can't fight _me_."

Before Naruto could stop him, the boy had already managed to get his lips on his neck, and was nipping and lapping and all the flesh he could reach. Naruto tried desperately to resist, but his body was refusing. He found himself pinned to the wall.

"Gaara…!!" he gasped. The boy had found a very sensitive spot on his neck that made him dig his nails into said-boy's back.

Naruto's mind was spinning. _Implications. _This _felt _good. But it was _wrong_.

"Gaara… stop!!" Naruto tried, breathing heavier. He felt a hand trail down his abdomen and flick over his school pants. Naruto felt his own hands frantically trying to dislodge Gaara's.. but nothing was stopping the boy.

His hand slipped further, and he could feel inquisitive fingers massaging himself through his boxers, perking him full to life immediately.

"God… Gaara…!" Naruto's mind was on the brink of destruction. Body wanting so hungrily what his mind did not. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Gaara…" he breathed again, the boy pressed down harder.

_Sasuke. _

"Get off!" Naruto said, pushing the boy with all his strength. Gaara stumbled back a few steps. He seemed to be growling, staring at Naruto lustily, menacingly.

"Naruto??"

Naruto turned towards the door.

"Sakura?!" he yelled, hoping to the high heavens she would scare Gaara off. He made a start for the door, clasping the handle with one hand, he fixed his hair and clothes up with the other.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as Naruto bounced into the hallway. "Been looking for you everywhere!"

Naruto grinned half-heartedly, still flustered at what just happened.

"Sakura, it was…" he turned back around, the window was open. Gaara was gone. Naruto stared at the window with his mouth open.

Sakura followed Naruto's eyes to the window, then back to Naruto.

"Oi," she said, demanding his attention back. "… Oi!" she clicked her fingers.

"Y- Yeah?" Naruto tried to divert his focus back to Sakura.

"You said you'd walk me to the bus stop."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, distant.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Moron, hurry up. It's gonna rain soon."

-

Naruto bounced into his messy apartment, mind set on talking to Sasuke. He felt he was owed _some_ sort of explanation. Before he could find his phone, a flashing light on his computer caught his eye.

He jumped on the old processor, and opened up his IM service. _UchihaAvenger… UchihaAvenger…_ bingo! He was online, too.

InstantRamen: Where the hell were you today?

Naruto paused for a moment, maybe that wasn't the brightest way to ask. But he was a little angry and hurt, so it didn't matter, right?

InstantRamen: I got fucking molested!

Ok, _that_ wasn't the right thing to say.

InstantRamen: …I miss you?

Naruto sat for a few minutes, waiting for a reply. _Nothing_.

….

_UchihaAvenger is Offline_

"The hell?" Naruto cursed.

The heavy weights in his chest returned. He sat at the computer for another half-hour before giving up and signing off.


	11. Rainy Days

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Rainy Days

It had been raining for several days. School had returned to normal. Except, of course, no Sasuke.

Naruto had gone into every class with a small burning hope that Sasuke would be there. As soon as he realised the boy wasn't there, the burning hope faded and disappointment took its place, and his chest would feel both hollow and heavy at the same time. Naruto was getting tired of this feeling, but he would react the same every time it came around. He simply couldn't help it anymore.

The bell rang for the final time that day. Naruto was staring out the window again.

"Naruto…" Sakura touched his arm gently.

He looked up and into her eyes. She saw how it was eating at him.

"Come on, Naruto," she helped him pack up his things.

-

When they had got to the train station, Sakura had given him a hearty hug, accompanied with a 'keep it real' of sorts, before running off.

Naruto had stood at his bus stop for several minutes, staring at the ground, before he realised his bus had come and gone already. He looked up at the new bus in its stead.

_Sasuke's bus_.

Naruto watched the passengers file into the bus, fidgeting his hands around in his pockets trying to make a decision.

As the end of the queue neared the front of the bus, Naruto sighed and leapt in, doors closing behind him.

"Looks like I'm for a detour," Naruto mumbled to himself.

-

Naruto stood, staring at the Uchiha… _mansion_.. for nearly half an hour. The rain didn't help, and Naruto's clothes were soaked through.

He shivered.

This was a stupid idea. _So_ stupid. What was he doing here?

Naruto stood for a moment longer before making _another_ decision. He hopped up all the stairs to the front door and rang the doorbell, knocked on the door and yelled _"TEME!"_ through the mail slot.

Then he waited.

It was a painful wait that lasted forever.

But it was only a modest ten minutes.

"I guess I've been dumped…" Naruto said, painful realisation sinking in.

His eyes began to sting. Naruto convinced himself it was just rain water falling down his cheeks.

He walked back to the bus shelter and hailed down the next bus.

-

Naruto shuffled slowly down his street, not caring if he was drenched, cold, even hungry. He finally admitted to himself. He wanted Sasuke. He _missed_ Sasuke.

He felt around in his pocket for his house-key as he neared his apartment.

He murmured to himself, cursing his feelings.

"Stupid Sasuke."

He felt the stinging come back in his eyes.

A hand grabbed his own and pulled him into his archway. Soft, warm lips pressed down on his own. Naruto's heart double-skipped in shock, but it melted away even faster than it had come, and he began kissing back with equal voraciousness.

He wove his fingers through black locks, pressing Sasuke in so hard it was almost painful. He wasn't going to let go. Not now. Not _ever_.

"… who's stupid?" a murmur came from between the boys' lips.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, then deepened it. He felt warm tears pouring down his face. Sasuke's hand came to Naruto's face as he wiped at his cheek with his thumb, lovingly.

"I'm so sorry."

Naruto didn't care. He just didn't want to let go. He broke the kiss and put his head on Sasuke's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tight. Sasuke caressed his hair and rubbed his back, holding him back.

Some neighbours across the street squinted their eyes at them.

"Come on," Sasuke said, squinting back before turning to Naruto's hair, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Naruto looked up at him and smiled through teary eyes. Sasuke sighed and kissed his forehead.

He scrambled his keys over the lock before one finally connected.

Naruto had gotten changed while Sasuke sat patiently in the living room. He had come out in his warm pyjamas. Crying always made you so sleepy. Although, now wasn't the time for sleep, not with so many unanswered questions.

…

"…Sasuke…"

"Naruto, before you start, there's something I want to give you."

Naruto looked up at him. _A present?_

Sasuke looked around. "Could we go to your room, please?"

Naruto nodded and turned around. Sasuke followed.

"What is it Sa-" Naruto got cut off as lips and tongue assaulted him.

He was pushed onto the bed, roughly, hands holding down his wrists. Sasuke's mouth was on his chest, and Naruto's head tilted backwards, reaping the pleasures.

Sasuke lapped at his flesh, seemingly hypnotised by its warmth. Naruto was gasping and rocking into the air. Sasuke shifted so that their thighs were rubbing hard against each other, which made Naruto shudder.

Sasuke connected their lips, tongue exploring quickly and hungry, pressing Naruto into the sheets. Hands were pressing up and down each others' backs and through hair, and they were grinding together lustily.

Seeking gratification, their thrusts became longer, harder. Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hands slip past his pyjama pants and into his boxers.

His mind didn't argue. His mind had been intoxicated by the erotic pleasures Sasuke was administering long ago.

He felt Sasuke's hand wrap around his member, and begin to thrust. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck, clutching him tightly, digging his nails into his back.

He bit down on flesh in attempt to stifle the moans. It didn't work too well.

Sasuke begun jerking harder, Naruto was _close_.

Naruto tried to warn Sasuke, but instead he half-mumbled half-groaned something into his neck.

Sasuke's wrist was on fire, but he kept pulling. Naruto screamed out his lover's name, scratching deep grooves down his back, coming hard into Sasuke's hand. He felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes again.

Naruto held Sasuke close as he caressed his throbbing manhood, milking the orgasm. Naruto shuddered.

A lone tear drifted down his cheek as he abruptly fell asleep.

-

Naruto was disheartened to find Sasuke had gone by the time he had woken up. _Did I fall asleep? _He found a note written by his bed.

_You fell asleep._

_See you at school._

_-Sasuke_

Naruto smiled, he looked at his clock. Three A.M?

He fell asleep, trying to enjoy the few hours he had left.

-

Sasuke shut the door behind him.

_What am I doing?_

It wasn't right. Sasuke couldn't get involved with anyone. They would probably end up hurting him, that is, if _Sasuke _didn't hurt them first.

He didn't want to hurt Naruto.

But he already had.

Now, by going over to his house, by doing.. _that_.. it would just make it worse. Harder for Naruto to move on when this all came to a tragic end.

This is what he had worked so hard to avoid. Refusing any sort of relationship, with _anyone_.

"Stupid lust. Stupid … stupid LOVE!" he yelled slamming a fist against the wall.

He took a moment to regain his composure, and picked up the phone receiver. He waited for the dial-tone, then keyed in the numbers.

As it dialled out, he prodded the growing pile of purple letters on the side table.

"…Hello?"

"… Sasuke, so glad you could call…"


	12. Stay in School

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Stay in School

Sasuke had kept his promise, coming to school the next day.

His fan girls, who had been missing him for the past few days, had kept Naruto from seeing him all day.

In total honesty, he was just glad he was here at all.

The first half of the day had already flown by, and as Naruto sat in class, staring out the window, he couldn't help but wish the clock on the wall would skip an hour or so, just to finish the damn lesson.

"Master Uzumaki, Master Nara, please keep focused," Naruto summoned all his effort to turn his head in the other direction. Shikamaru was dead asleep. Naruto grinned, and spent the rest of the lesson carefully positioning pencils up the sleeping boy's nose.

After the two pencils were placed, he had balanced erasers and sharpeners along them, then made finishing touches by drawing over Shikamaru's face in markers.

The boy awoke with a sleepy 'huh?' … sending half the class erupting in laughter.

He simply looked at himself in the reflection of his phone, smiled, muttered something about it being 'troublesome', and left for the bathroom to wash it off when the bell rang for the short break between classes. That's Shika for you, so laid back.

Naruto decided to stay. His next class was in the same room, anyway, and Sasuke was too busy avoiding love-sick girls.

Wait…

_Speak of the Devil…_

Naruto sat up in his chair as Sasuke entered the room, shutting the door quickly and pressing his back against the door as screams of "Sasuke-kuuun!" ran past the windows.

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shot him a dirty look, "don't laugh, they're going to kill me one day…"

"You mean you're going to kill them," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled, and walked over. Naruto stood up and sat on the front of his desk, kicking his feet out back and forth. Sasuke wedged himself between the boy's legs, pulling Naruto in so that he was being straddled.

Their lips connected softly.

Naruto felt a hand disappear up his shirt. He tried to brush it away, but it refused.

He parted his lips and felt a hot tongue slide into his mouth.

Naruto felt another hand play with the top button of his shirt. He tried to brush that away, too. Again, the hand refused.

He deepened the kiss further. He could feel the fabric between his thighs tingling on sensitive skin. Sasuke was sporting a semi-hard-on, and he could feel it growing against his ass.

He gasped. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked and slipped a hand down the front of Naruto's pants. Naruto shuddered and moaned.

"S- Sasuke…" he whimpered.

Sasuke stroked him gently, undoing the pants with his other hand. Naruto tried to stop him, but his willpower was being sapped away with every administration.

Sasuke took out Naruto's manhood to get a better angle. He pressed down on the slit with his thumb, causing Naruto to groan in undertones.

He got down on his knees and licked the head imploringly, stroking slowly. Naruto tried to cover himself.

"S- Sasuke… N-Not here!!"

Sasuke smirked again, before taking Naruto completely into his mouth.

Naruto's hips buckled instinctively as he cried out. He bit his lip.

It felt _so_ good.

It was so hot, and everywhere. Naruto felt encased in Sasuke's delicious mouth. He had dreamt about this happening, but nothing, _nothing_ compared to this.

Sasuke had to put his hand on Naruto's waist to keep him from thrusting into the back of his throat.

He nodded up and down the length, stroking everything his mouth couldn't reach.

Naruto heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"S-Sasuke," he panted heavily, "someone's… coming…."

Sasuke smiled mischievously, but Naruto knew exactly _what_ it meant.

_Well then you had better hurry up, then._

Naruto's fingers curled through Sasuke's dark hair.

The footsteps were getting closer…. but so was Naruto.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto's knuckled turned white as he thrusted hard into Sasuke's mouth, reaching climax.

Sasuke winced at the hot, bitter taste and swallowed quickly.

Naruto was panting heavily, he tried to make himself look decent.

The footsteps reached the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke both looked up.

_Gaara_.

The boy stood, glowering from the doorway. He looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. His eyes narrowed malevolently. More footsteps could be heard at the end of the hallway. Gaara seemed to hiss and disappear off to his own classroom, just as Kiba and Shino walked in.

Shino gave one glance at the still-panting Naruto before shaking his head slightly.

Naruto felt his face turn red, "I, uh, just ran here."

Kiba burst out laughing, "bullshit!"

A cell phone went off.

Sasuke flipped out the little red-and-blue number from his pocket before answering it.

"Sasuke Uchiha speaking."

Naruto rolled his eyes. What fancy airs he likes to put on.

Sasuke's face fell as he talked to the caller.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. Thank you. Bye," he hung up.

Naruto watched him for a moment before asking, "you alright?"

Sasuke smiled at him, "dobe."


	13. Oy

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **Oy

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said, squinting into the glaze that was Friday afternoon. "Wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Can't," came the prompt reply, "I'm meeting with someone very important this weekend."

Naruto pouted out his lip and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Please? Sasuke-_kuuuun_?"

Sasuke let his eyes drift down to the boy. He was met with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. "Since you put it _that_ way… no."

Naruto frowned and righted himself. "Fine."

He sulked for a minute or so more as they walked lazily towards their buses.

"You know, Naruto, an old family friend gave me that new game-console the other day…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "_you_ have a _GameChampion4_?"

"Something like that," Sasuke said, coolly, "wanna come over and try?"

Naruto grinned.

-

They had been playing for a few hours, the sun had fallen and the golden glow which remained was quickly fading.

Naruto had decided that, for fun, he would push the two couches together as to create a sort of, penned-in ring, as so they could sit right in front of the television. He then proceeded to pile up half the house's pillows at the back, throwing a blanket over the entire thing, creating a kind of, enclosed bed.

Sasuke had just smirked and helped Naruto fetch the pillows.

Now they sat, Sasuke sitting upright and facing the tv, Naruto between his legs laying on his chest, using him as a chair.

The console suddenly sparked, frizzled, and then short circuited.

Naruto blinked at the screen blankly, before breaking out into an obnoxious whine.

"But we didn't _saaave_!!"

"Such a _shaaaame_," Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted Naruto's chin up so that their lips connected.

"Uhn!" came the surprised mumble, but Naruto quickly gave into Sasuke's prying tongue.

He felt soft purring sounds in his mouth, and wondered which of them was making it.

They moved slowly and sensually. Something was pressing into Naruto's back, and it was annoying him, but his mind was too fogged over to think about what it was for very long.

The position they were in reminded him of Spiderman and Mary Jane. He smiled at that thought, which in turn made Sasuke break the kiss.

"What's so funny?"

"Nuffin…" …then resumed before his lips grew cold.

In these kinds of situations, your mind disappears off into it's own world like a drunk, which is exactly what Naruto's was doing. He could feel soft, warm hands sliding his shirt up slowly, and exploring the flesh beneath.

"Hnnn…"

Unsure of who made that sound, Naruto's senses homed out of his metaphysical world for a brief moment to focus on the dull poking in his back. He let his fingers drift around his back to find the object.

As his fingers edged closer to the nuisance, Sasuke let out a deep half-growl, half-groan. Naruto jumped as he realised _what_, exactly, the hard thing in his back was.

It was _Sasuke_.

Of _course _it was Sasuke. _I'm such a moron._

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke said, a tinge of disappointment in his staggered breathing.

"I.. uh…"

Sasuke smiled down at him.

"You're still not ready?"

"I… I can't help it," Naruto lied. What was he afraid of? Why couldn't he just do it?

"How 'bout we do something… _different_?"

Naruto's mouth formed a straight line.

"What kind of _different_?"

"Let's just say… all you have to do is sit there and look pretty… okay?"

With that, Sasuke reached around the front of Naruto and wrapped his fingers around his hardening member, while reaching the back of Naruto with his other hand and grabbing his own. He began stroking with momentum, but it was abruptly stopped.

"Sasuke… stop…" Naruto was blushing furiously.

"Ahh… Naruto," Sasuke sighed, removing his hands.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry… Sasuke. I'm such a… well... I wish I felt different."

Sasuke snickered.

"You do huh?"

Naruto looked up at him, cautiously. His eyes were filled with lust. "… yes…"

Sasuke gave him a harsh shove downwards, so that his head was resting on his crotch.

"Then do it. _Suck me off, _Uzumaki."

Naruto gaped up at him.

"… Sasuke.. I can't…."

Sasuke's expression turned a little darker.

He undid his jeans zipper just a little, "… dobe…"

"… Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked deep into his eyes. "… _please._"

Naruto scrunched up his face and slipped down a little further, as so his head was resting on the couch, and above him was…. well.

He finished undoing the zipper for Sasuke, who had removed his hands.

"You know you're upside down, right?" Sasuke started.

"Look," said a flustered Naruto, "we do this my way, or not at all."

He blushed deeper, Sasuke just smiled. "Yes Ma'am."

After a short bout with Sasuke's boxers, Naruto had managed to take out the flushed cock, and was now staring face-to-face with the adversary.

Sasuke was twitching with every movement Naruto had made, and it was fascinating.

Naruto couldn't help a nervous smile, which was returned. _Giving head was awkward_.

He poked his tongue out and licked the shaft slowly, discovering, exploring. Sasuke was giving small spasms, trying to hold back.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his eyes clenched shut.

"Mn?"

"Gonna get in a better position…" he said, and moved as so he was on his knees, giving Naruto a little bit of leverage. Now he felt like a mechanic servicing under the car.

_I'm no mechanic…_

The thought made him give a quiet chuckle, Sasuke let out a low groan.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he took Sasuke into his mouth, he moaned loudly.

_Sasuke Uchiha. The Great Uchiha. I have him at my mercy._

Naruto cautiously pumped the shaft, saliva and pre-cum messy around his mouth. Kind of gross. Kind of… _sexy_.

Sasuke was making sounds at every thrust Naruto was administering, which sometimes made Naruto smile or chuckle, but that just made Sasuke even louder.

"Naruto… faster… I've been waiting too long for this…"

Naruto tried to look up at him, but his view was blocked by what he was doing. He could tell Sasuke was arching back and forth, twitching violently, holding back release.

_The Power._

Sasuke moaned and doubled over. Naruto felt shaky hands reach into his pants and past his boxers, searching.

He cried out when the fingers found their target, and he shuddered violently when those fingers were quickly followed by a mouth.

Sasuke was bobbing his head up and down quickly, forcing Naruto to whimper everytime he hit the back of his throat.

The boys were at war, both sucking and lapping, the first one to give in, lost.

Even though Naruto had gotten a head start, it seemed they were neck and neck.

Short bouts of "Mnh. Mnh" We're coming from Sasuke's mouth, and they were getting louder.

Sasuke began thrusting hard into Naruto's mouth, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut and forced his throat open. Sasuke came with a deep growl, sending vibrations through Naruto's cock, who, in turn, cried out at the sudden jolt.

The boys sat like that for a few seconds longer, before Sasuke rolled off and collapsed next to him. Naruto sat up, almost falling back down from dizziness, and crawled up next to Sasuke, resting on his heavy-rising chest.

"..Naruto..." Sasuke panted.

Naruto looked up. Sasuke placed a gentle hand on his cheek and kissed him chastely.

"... thankyou..."

Naruto curled up along side him, snuggled deep into his warm glow, and resisted sleep as long for as long as he could.

-

Naruto awoke to a bright glare from an obnoxious morning sun to find his Sasuke gone.

"...Sasuke..?" he blubbered sleepily.

He noticed, as delayed as it was, that there was a post-it stuck to his forehead. He took it off and read it.

_Dobe_

_You should get out before I get back._

_-Sasuke_

_..and thanks again._

Naruto stared at the note blankly. Some odd feelings stirred up which he couldn't quite place a finger on.

He gathered up his belongings and tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, even though there wasn't anyone to wake up.

"You're welcome," he said to nobody in particular.


	14. Advice

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**this chapter is for: Belovedly Loveless**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Advice

"Where the hell were you?" Sasuke spat into the phone.

"Hey, I'm a wanted man, now. That place was crawling with cops for some reason."

"You know what I want."

"And you know what _I_ want..."

Sasuke swallowed hard. _Yeah, I know_.

"... so we're on for next weekend?"

"... yes."

"Excellent, Sasuke. Pavillion Hotel, Suite 4B, 1pm. Be there."

"Fine."

"... and Sasuke..."

"... what?"

"...my _sincerest _apologies..."

Sasuke slammed down the receiver.

-

The weekend had flown by without a trace of Sasuke. He wasn't returning calls, e-mails, or any instant messages.

Monday had gone. Still no Sasuke. The fangirls were worried.

Tuesday had gone. Still no Sasuke. The fangirls panicked.

Wednesday had gone. Still no Sasuke. The fangirls started chaos.

Thursday had gone. Still no Sasuke. The fangirls threw the school into oblivion.

Well, not really. But they certainly acted that the end of the world was nigh.

Naruto, though, wasn't feeling empty and heavy like before. No, this time he was just angry.

"Stupid Sasuke!" he mumbled, drawing little doodles of 'ugly butt-head Sasuke' and 'stupid moron Sasuke'. His personal favourite was 'fat jerk Sasuke'.

"N- Naruto-kun?"

He looked up, greeted by pale-as-ice eyes. "Hey, Hinata, take a seat?"

"Th-Thank you," she blushed and sat on the edge of the seat. "I've n-noticed that s-something's up..?"

Naruto blinked at her a few times blankly.

"Yeah," he said, wondering how much he should burden on the already fragile girl.

"Hinata," he started, not really knowing where to begin.

"Y-yes?" she said.

"What would you do, if the one person you really, really liked, and who you were pretty damn sure liked you back, ignores you?"

She blinked, and then turned a deep crimson.

"I- I- I-" thud.

She had passed out.

"Hinata?!" Naruto said, confused and attempting to help the poor girl up. She was out cold. A couple of students nearby helped take her to the nurse's office. Naruto stood in his place gaping stupidly at what had just happened.

"Excitable girl..." he mumbled to himself.

"Naruto," came a voice from behind him. He jumped in surprise and pivoted towards his addresser. TenTen?

"Naruto," she continued, "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. Don't worry about Hinata, she'll be fine."

Naruto diverted his attention from the crowd back to TenTen.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop TenTen," Naruto blurted at her, "that conversation was private and confidential."

She smiled at him, "if it was so private, you shouldn't have been so loud."

"Hnph," Naruto pouted. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Naruto. If it were me. If _I _was the one being ignored, I know exactly what I'd do..."

She had caught Naruto's focus-deficient attention again. "What?"

"Simple," she smiled, deviously, "I'd make them jealous."

-

Naruto had no idea whether TenTen gave good advice or not, but she _did _seem confident that it would work. She had told him to go over to someone's house that 'that person' wouldn't want him too, and they'd be crawling back in no time.

So he had casually walked up to Kankuro and invited himself over.

He wasn't sure at first if taking on Gaara was worth a bit of Sasuke's attention, at first. But after all the thoughts that had been going through his head (and those thoughts were blinking on Sasuke's answering machine), he had decided it _was_ worth it.

Train-of-thought.

Naruto imagined a long train, with a huge loudspeaker attatched to it, blurting out his thoughts at a million miles an hour. He frowned as he thought at what it would be screaming, and how it would be running over a tied-up damsel-in-distress Sasuke, then reversing back and forth to make sure he really was mushed into jam.

His pocket burst to life with the humming tune of _Walking on Sunshine_.

He looked at his phone display. _Sasuke?_

_Should I answer it?_ Click.

"_What_ the _hell_ do _you_ want?" he said, emphasizing every word angrily.

"Naruto..."

"Am I an easy fuck? Now that you got some?" he blurted out.

"No, Naruto... please..."

"No, Sasuke, No. Go away," his anger was getting the best of him.

"Please, Naruto. Just, come over tonight and we can talk..."

"No, Sasuke, I'm going to a friends tonight. Leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I _feel_ like it."

Click.

He was already feeling a little guilty for doing that. TenTen had told him he might. _Gotta stay strong_, she had said.

He grinned, full of ignorance and confidence.

And _that_ was always a dangerous combination.

-

Naruto and Kankuro had been playing old-school video games for hours, all the classics.

"Bye Kank, take care of Gaara..." Temari yelled, shutting the door behind her. Her and their father were off late-night shopping.

"No probs," he hollered back.

Seconds later the sound of a car pulling out was heard. Kankuro turned to Naruto and grinned.

"What the hell? You're not gonna rape me are you?" Naruto grinned back.

"Gross, man. No parents, no chicks, you know what that means right?" he said, bouncing up and jogging out of the room.

"Not a clue," Naruto yelled at him, turning back to the next level.

"Raid the alcohol cupboard," he said, with a devillish, toothy smile.

Naruto returned the look.

_Briiiing._

Kankuro rolled his eyes and set down the bottle of vodka he was harbouring. "Hello..?"

"..."

"... Kiba! Man! Talk about a sixth sense! Come on over, Naruto and me are just chilling, with our good friend Absolut..."

"..."

"... for real? That's one thing, but do I have to get dragged into it?"

"..."

"... that's what you get for saving it for the day before," he said, laughing.

"..."

".. yeah man, yeah. Be there in a minute," he hung up and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, man. Kiba's moving house like, tomorrow, and he's the only one who hasn't finished packing. Stupid or what, huh? He wants me to help him, I should be back in like, twenty minutes alright?"

Naruto nodded, too absorbed in the graphics being flashed on the screen.

He chuckled as he jogged to the front door. Naruto heard him say "play nice" in the hallway.

The front door slammed just as he said, "play nice?"

He turned around to face the hallway.

A silhoutte with menacing eyes blocked the doorway.

The silhouette took a step in and licked it's lips dangerously.

_Gaara._

Naruto gulped. _Note to self. Never, _ever_, listen to TenTen's advice again._


	15. Conflict

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **Conflict

"Look, Gaara," Naruto said. If he could just keep him at the doorway until Kankuro came back, everything should be fine.

But if he _couldn't_.

There was no Sasuke or Sakura to save him.

"Gaara..." he tried again, failing, as the boy took another step into the room. His torso merging into the light. The boy was wearing his pyjamas. He was clutching a teddy.

"Gaara..." his voice was a little shakier this time. Another step. His face came into the light.

Dark streaks fell down his cheeks.

"Gaara...?" Naruto asked. _What was going on?_

_Gaara was crying?_

Naruto sat there, quite awkwardly, as the boy stood whimpering in the shade.

"Gaara... c..come over here."

The boy complied and sat down, near defeated, next to him. Several minutes passed before he spoke up.

"Why?" he hissed.

Naruto stared at his deep red hair for a few seconds longer.

"Why -what? Gaara?"

"Why don't you feel the same?" he looked up at the blonde boy with squinted, wet eyes.

Naruto swallowed hard and turned away.

"Sometimes..." he tried to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. He thought hard about it.

"...I'm not sorry for it, Gaara. I can't be. It's just the way things happen."

Gaara bowed his head and a few more tears fell onto his pyjamas.

He looked up, face now scrunched into the usual angry, demonic look.

"I'm not giving up, Uzumaki," danger flecked in his eyes. Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel so safe.

Naruto flushed. "Hold it, Gaara."

The red-head didn't stop.

"GAARA!" he said, forcfully and angrily.

He stopped and stared at the blonde boy.

"Guys?" Kankuro turned the corner and flicked on the lights.

It was an awkward moment. But it passed, and soon, the three of them were all playing video games. Or at least, Naruto and Kankuro were playing games. Gaara was sulking on the edge of the couch menacingly. Naruto watched him out of the corner of his eye, but he was sure that he wouldn't try anything while his brother was in the room.

Kankuro started mixing the vodka with cordials, juices and coke. Pretty soon, he and Naruto had both gotten pretty wasted.

"Oh my GOD... I died again!" Kankuro said, gaping at the screen, one eye shutting on its own accord. Naruto was giggling stupidly on the floor.

"I can't bel_ieve_ I died again!" Kankuro repeated, for the umpteenth time. Naruto kept giggling.

"I can't bel_ieve_ YOU... died again...!" Naruto said, giggling.

They both looked at each other and erupted into fits of laughter.

"Oh man... I die too much, right buddy?"

"You die all the time. I've never not seen you... not-die," Naruto tried.

Kankuro looked at him lazily out of his one functioning eye, then turned to his brother.

"Gaara, my brother..." he started, linking an arm around his neck. The boy cringed.

"You are the best brother, ever," he sounded like he was pleading.

Gaara just started glaring at his brother. Naruto wanted to warn him that his head was about to be knocked off his body, but he found himself incredibly distracted by some swirling patterns on the floor.

"Naruto. Mate. I gotta go to bed, okay?" he said, releasing Gaara.

"Really?" Naruto hiccupped.

"Yeah, man. Got work tomorrow morning. Total bull right?"

"Totally," Naruto was lost.

"Alright, man, alright. G'night you two." he said, waving at them both and crashing down the hall.

Naruto sat and started thinking. _Sasuke's such a jerk..._

_TenTen is so smart._

_He's so jealous right now._

A spark fired at the back of Naruto's mind. An... _idea_.

"Gaara..." Naruto said, struggling onto all-fours.

The boy, who had already been watching Naruto intently, looked up a little more.

"Gaara.." Naruto said, a little more seductively.

Naruto crawled over to where Gaara was sitting, and sat squarely on his lap. He leaned down to Gaara's ear and licked it slowly, whispering, "Oh, Gaara."

Gaara shuddered violently, like a surpressed rage. The boy took his chance and flipped Naruto onto the couch.

Naruto started giggling while trying to whisper, "Oh- Gaara!" resulting in a very drunken ramble.

Gaara didn't care, Gaara had everything he needed. An empty room.

Gaara pressed his teeth down into Naruto's neck and bit down, hard, smiling.

"Oh!" Naruto cried out, alcohol dullening his sensations. He felt that, though.

"Silly Gaara..." Naruto tried. He reached up and bit Gaara's nose gently. He responded by capturing the blonde's lips for his own. Things were heating up.

It was kind of the same when it was with Sasuke, but Gaara was more, empowering. He dominated Naruto's mouth, teeth and tongue. Swirling back and forth, grinding down and not leaving anything to the imagination.

Gaara reached down and began unbuttoning Naruto's pants without breaking the kiss.

"Mnnhhnhn..." Naruto half-groaned, half-laughed. Gaara was so playful when he thought about it.

"Hold up... Mr Gaara," he said, in a very Monroe accent. Naruto reached down to his now discarded pants and reached for his cell phone. _Sasuke... Sasuke... There he is..._ Click.

He listened to the dialtone while Gaara moved down his now open shirted chest, making small marks on the way.

Click. "Naruto?"

"Hiiiii Sasukeee..." Naruto said, a little loudly.

Sasuke paused. "Naruto, where are you?"

"None of your business, riiiight?" Naruto giggled. "Oh!" he added, as Gaara cupped him, hard, and began massaging.

"Tell me!" Sasuke said, urgently.

"I'mmmm..." Naruto drew out the m, hoping for a drumroll effect, but just effectively slurring, "at the sib's house... aaaaand... it feels great..."

"What?!"

"Bye, Sasuke!!" Naruto grinned drunkedly into the phone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

"What is it Sasuke?! You have like... four seconds..."

"I love you, Naruto."

"..."

Click.

Naruto gaped at his cell._ He hung up?_ _What did he just say? Was something amiss, or was that the alcohol?_

He looked down, Gaara was licking his thighs.

"Mr Gaara..." Naruto started, picking up the accent again, "I'm afraid you shouldn't be doing that."

Gaara stopped his administrations and looked up, squinting angrily, as if to ask, _Why?_

Naruto grinned down at the boy. "I'm a taken woh-mannn!" he said, giving the last word heavy emphasis. He used the moment to kick Gaara off while he was confused. He giggled some more while he put on his pants, falling down the hallway in attempt to escape, despite the fact that Gaara wasn't chasing him.

He hit the front door laughing loudly, despite the fact that his eyes were growing teary from realisation at what he had _almost_ done.

He had _almost _fucked with Gaara.

Sasuke wouldn't have liked that. Hell. Sasuke would have killed him _and_ Gaara.

On top of that, he abused Gaara's freaky, psychotic feelings.

_Stupid Naruto_...

He tried to focus on his watch. It was spinning a bit, but eventually his eyes homed in on the ticking hands.

Ten pm?

_Sure... sure... _

_Come on Naruto... think._

His mind was fuzzy from the alcohol.

"Yeah ok," he said to himself.

And with that, he started the bus-and-a-half long trip to Sasuke's.


	16. Angel

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:** Angel

Naruto stumbled off the bus and out into the cold, bitter night.

"Shut your face next time and maybe you'll get to stay on longer!" the bus driver yelled at him, kicking him out two stops early.

"Stupid old man!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, grinning and giggling.

The bus driver drove off, cursing and mumbling something about, "idiotic, drunken teenagers these days..."

Naruto regained his balance and tried to overcome his new sense of disorientation.

"Sasuke's house is that way..." he slurred, pointing in what he hoped was the right direction.

"So... Sasuke must be that way..!" he pointed in the opposite direction and started walking.

Luckily for him, Sasuke _was_ in that direction, although his sixth sense was far off when it came to the whereabouts of Sasuke's house.

He clambered down the quiet, dark streets of inner suburbia, finally clasping onto familiar street signs, trees and lamp posts.

"Sasuke..." he croaked. His throat felt parched. "I need a drink..." he said, feeling around in his pockets hopefully.

Nothing.

"Hm," he said, before yelling, "Sasuke..!" again.

Naruto smiled at some reoccurring thoughts, "Fat-Jerk-Saaaah-Skaaaayyy!!" he blurted, finishing with a flamboyant flip of the hand. His voice echoed down the quiet street.

"Lol" he said, ignoring the out-of-context use of chatspeak.

Suddenly his eyes started watering. A pain in his chest started growing. He was reminded of Gaara, and the night so far. He remembered why he was here.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled, pausing and clutching his chest awkwardly.

"Sasuke!!" he yelled, a little louder, tears stinging his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke... this is..." he paused, collected his thoughts, then continued, ".. this is stupid, Sasuke... don't hide from me...!"

He continued walking, or more like stumbling, down the street.

"God... Sasuke... where are you..!?" he was now yelling at random windows.

"Shutup! Find your stupid dog in the morning!" somebody yelled from the window.

"He's not a dog, Fuckface!" Naruto suddenly got hysterical. "He's my fucking boyfriend!"

"... In that case, shut up you faggot! Find your stupid ass-buddy in the morning!"

Naruto started to cry. He made a hand gesture in the direction of the window and started yelling.

"No! I'll find him now! You can't... you can't say that to me... I hate you. I hate your family!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He slunk to the ground, sobbing, but still angry.

"You just, don't know. I'm out here for a reason and.. "

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped his rant and sniffed, turning towards the voice.

"Sa- Sasuke...!"

Naruto tried to stand up, staggered a bit, then collapsed on top of Sasuke, laughing and crying.

"Naruto... what are you doing?" he said, propping Naruto up so he could see his face.

"Looking for you, Mr. President," Naruto said, speaking in the same accent he had put on for Gaara.

Sasuke winced as he registered the foul stench coming from Naruto's mouth, but embraced the boy anyway. He held him close, and petted his hair gently. It was nice.

Naruto had clung tightly to the boy, quietly sobbing, and making wet marks down the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke..." Naruto warbled softly.

"Naruto..." he replied.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry... I.. " Naruto started.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off. He held Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"..I'm sorry."

"Sasuke..." Naruto screwed his eyes shut and flung his arms round the other boys neck, holding him tighter than before.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke ushered him up his stairs and into the house. Sasuke was sure he heard someone say "faggot" just before he shut the door, but he didn't take any notice.

-

Sasuke had noticed Naruto's inability to walk in his drunken state, so he had scooped up the blonde boy and taken him upstairs to his bedroom. Naruto had been rambling on about every thought that had crossed his mind. Gaara, TenTen... and Sasuke was sure he had a decent idea of what had gone on.

He felt it too.

He felt terrible.

He rolled Naruto onto the mattress and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"... Oh Sasuke... I'm such a bad person," Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke just smiled. "Naruto, you're the purest person I know."

Naruto smiled up through blood-shot eyes.

"Pure? Like I'm an angel or something.." he grinned stupidly.

"Yeah," Sasuke's smile grew a little, "something like that."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in devious tones, leaning up as best he could towards his face.

"Yes Naruto...?" Sasuke said, leaning towards him a little more.

"Do you wanna..." Naruto finished the sentence by pressing his mouth onto Sasuke's, prying his tongue through his lips and demanding entry. Sasuke complied and the flavours of stale alcohol flooded into his mouth. He ignored the unwelcome tastes.

Naruto spun his hands through Sasuke's hair and snaked a hand up his muscled chest. Sasuke slowly moved so he was straddling Naruto. He growled into the kiss.

Naruto broke and stared at Sasuke for a moment, his eyes were full of tears again.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted.

Sasuke looked at him, lost.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, a little more urgently.

".. Naruto??"

"Sas..."

Sasuke had seen what was about to happen a moment before it did. He had barely managed to grab the garbage bin next to him before Naruto gave a heaving gag, vomiting into the unlucky trash can. Naruto held onto either side of the bucket as Sasuke escorted him towards the bathroom.

Sasuke had been sitting there for almost half an hour listening to Naruto's symphony of hurl before he finally spoke up.

"You know, I had no idea when you showed up screaming on my street that you were going to be driving the porcelain bus, Naruto," he smirked.

"Shut up - " /gag/ " - teme.."

Sasuke wanted to hug him, but he probably would just get in the way.

A few more minutes and the heaving subsided, although Naruto was still hugging the toilet seat.

"Naruto, would you like some water...?"

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke said, a little more concerned.

He stayed still. Sasuke walked over to the boy. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke resisted the urge to take any photos and scooped up the boy for the second time that night, walking him across the hall to his room. He gently lay him down on the bed and tucked the sheets and pillows up around them both.

"Goodnight, angel."

-

Sasuke woke up early. It was raining.

Rain was fine.

It was thundering, loudly, and the lightning could have split the earth in two.

_That_ was a bad omen.

Thunderstorms never brought good news. Sasuke felt his stomach drop. He decided to skip breakfast.

He took a hasty shower, turning the hot tap down so that it was near cold.

Naruto was still asleep when he came back in. He decided that it was a bad idea to repeat what he did last weekend. Apparently, letting someone sleep-in wasn't always the best option out of the two.

Especially since these might be the last precious moments he ever spent with Naruto.

"Naruto..." he brushed Naruto's face lightly with his hand. The boy stirred.

"Nnnnghh... Sasuke..." Naruto reached up for Sasuke, trying to sit up, but was promptly pushed back down by his own hangover. He put a hand to his head and squinted.

"Sasuke??"

"Yeah.. Naruto..."

Naruto grinned slightly awkwardly. Sasuke smiled back and leant down, kissing him chastely.

"I'm so sorry, dobe."

-

Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the house an hour or so later, after they had eaten and goten changed. Sasuke had explained nothing as to _why_, exactly he was sorry, but merely that he was.

They had parted ways at Naruto's apartment, where Sasuke was sure he would spend his last moments kissing Naruto.

Even though, in his head, he was screaming.

Screaming to never let go.

Screaming at himself for being an idiot.

Screaming hysterical apologies for Naruto.

Screaming.

Sasuke would have snapped if he hadn't left when he did.

Now... well.

Now he stood outside the Pavillion Hotel. His watch said five to one. He felt cold all over, and remembered why he was doing this.

The seconds were ticking, and he didn't want a repeat of last weekend.

He let the icy chill take over, took a deep breath, and stepped into the foyer.

-

_Ding!_

The elevator hit the top floor and Sasuke stepped out, taking a moment to discover his surroundings. This place was huge. He found himself in a elegant hallway with deep mauve carpeting and dark plum walls. A chandelier adorned the decorated plaster ceiling, and beautiful oil paintings hung somberly on the quiet walls. There was only one door in the obscenely long hall, and _4B _was emblazoned in gold letters upon it. Sasuke sauntered over to it gingerly and pressed the matching door bell. He tried not to sulk as he heard the jingle go off somewhere inside the suite.

He heard footsteps, which paused, briefly. He assumed his client was peering through the window.

It was followed by the rasp of the doorknob turning.

"Sasuke," the voice half-hissed, half-purred.

Sasuke looked up and into his eyes. These eyes eminated neither heat nor cold. Instead, they seemed to more, dig claws in deep, let fangs seep in, and ooze poison. They were soulless. Cruel. Powerful.

"Orochimaru."

He was wearing the hotel's deep purple dressing gown, and his pale, sunken face glowed almost eerily against it. The man licked his parched lips with a freakishly long tongue.

"Please, come in."

Sasuke winced as he walked through the door. Orochimaru stood behind him and placed heavy hands on his shoulders.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "long have I waited for this day, little Sasuke."

Sasuke removed Orochimaru's hands from his shoulders and turned to face him.

"I know, Orochimaru, you went over it extensively in your letters."

Orochimaru chuckled quietly to himself.

"Indeed, I did," he hissed, "but I don't think you know the extent of this desire."

Sasuke frowned at him.

"Orochimaru, we went over this before. It matters not the extent of your desire. Do you have what I asked for?"

Orochimaru snarled and lifted a bony finger towards a pile of papers on the side desk.

"There," he said, "everything about Itachi's whereabouts and movements since the day he was born..." he smiled, "including where he should be in the next few weeks."

Sasuke nodded briefly. Orochimaru stepped over to him, slowly, smiling and chuckling to himself. A laugh as cold as his heart.

He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling at his hair. Sasuke squinted at the pain for a moment, but tried to keep his composure. Showing Orochimaru that he was in any way uncomfortable would just make his experience better. Orochimaru pressed his lips down hard onto Sasuke's, tongue demanding entry, to which Sasuke allowed obediently. After Orochimaru had finished, he came up to breathe, smirking.

"Come," he ordered.

Sasuke followed him to the couch, where he sat down. He pointed at the ground. Sasuke got down on his knees and awaited further instruction.

Orochimaru took the back of his head and brought him closer to his crotch, which was bulging through the unsightly dressing gown.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru warned.

Sasuke flinched as he folded back the clothing, revealing Orochimaru's swollen member.

Sasuke felt sick.

"Suck," he ordered.

Sasuke obeyed.

Orochimaru began making his hissing, purring sounds again, but louder. He started to push Sasuke up and down by pressing down and pulling back on his hair. Sasuke tried his best to ignore his gag reflex.

Orochimaru was chuckling between the hisses, which were getting louder. He began moaning, thrusting harder.

Sasuke was sure he heard small "Nn Sasuke"'s coming from Orochimaru. The thought made him even more ill.

Suddenly Orochimaru started panting heavily, pushing hard down, Sasuke felt the foreign object lodge itself in his throat. He tried his best not to throw up.

Orochimaru shuddered and moaned, holding Sasuke in. He could feel Orochimaru's eyes glaring at him. _Why won't the damn man finish already?_

Sasuke felt his face stinging. He wanted to cough and throw up. He couldn't help himself. He started gagging and tried to push away from Orochimaru.

He held him fast, causing Sasuke to gag harder.

Everytime Sasuke tried to pull away, Orochimaru would give a little "ah" moan.

Sasuke was gagging harder and harder, faster, causing Orochimaru's moans to get louder and faster, too.

He came deep in the boy's throat, just when Sasuke was sure he was about to vomit.

The sour, bitter taste filled his mouth. Orochimaru held him there a little longer, cumming in bursts.

Sasuke felt faint. He thought he was going to pass out.

Finally, he released him. Sasuke felt him slide out of his mouth, at which point he stood up and stumbled over to the sink and vomited.

Orochimaru laughed.

"Take what you want, you little whore," he showed a toothy smirk.

Sasuke wiped his mouth nonchalantly with a frown, picked up the papers then headed for the door.

"Fuck you, bastard."

"Anytime."

Sasuke scowled and slammed the door behind him.

The laughter followed him all the way to the elevator.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N well... that chapter sure was awkward. **

**i'm sorry everybody. I got you all worked up over Gaara rape and then BANG! Orochi rape... **

**He's such a bitch. ;-; i hate this chapter. i hate orochimaru... wooooe.. Pedo-man (remember what I said before... about how he got put away?) **


	17. The Freezing Frenzy

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

** R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **The Freezing Frenzy

Naruto lay on his bed, face buried into his fluffy, tear-stained pillow.

He hadn't been to school in days. It was so unlike him. He felt like such a _woman_. But thoughts like that only sent him deeper into self-pity.

He felt the dull ache in his chest throb again. His eyes were dry, for now. He had been cried-out.

_It wasn't fair._

-

_InstantRamen: You keep ignoring me! Damnit, Sasuke! Why do you keep flipping like this?!_

_UchihaAvenger: I told you, I'm sorry._

_InstantRamen: Sorry doesn't cut it! I need an explanation!_

_UchihaAvenger: I'm quitting this thing now. I'm sorry._

_InstantRamen: You're breaking up with me? Is this because of Gaara? Or something else?_

_UchihaAvenger: No. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Naruto._

_**UchihaAvenger is Offline**_

**-**

Sasuke had switched off his mobile, refused to pick up his home phone, didn't come to school, wouldn't come online and he was never home when Naruto had gone around.

It had been Saturday night when they had spoken over Instant Messenger.

Now it was Tuesday.

A couple of his friends had called him, he just listened to their messages apathetically, before deleting them and hiding back underneath the safe-haven of his covers.

He felt like an innocent child. Whatever mess he had gotten himself stuck in to, he was finding it hard to detangle from.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Naruto didn't bother moving. The clock he'd been staring at said it was almost four in the afternoon.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

He shifted his glance to the phone. It was noisy.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Naruto thought about picking it up. What would his friends say if they found him in this state? _Disgusting_.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Click. _The phone snapped over to the answering machine.

_"You've reached Naruto Uzumaki. I'm obviously off being too amazing to answer your call right now, so leave your name, number and message, and I'll get back to you once the hangover's disappeared."_

_Beeeep._

"Ahhh... Naruto, mate. It's Chouj' here. Some of us were going to head over to that new ice-cream place after school. You alright? Uh.. any who.. According to a couple of the girls, if you don't come over here then we're coming over there afterwards..."

Naruto looked around. They couldn't come over when he was in this state. He hmm'ed for a moment before picking up the receiver.

"Chouji?"

"Oh!" he said in surprise, "where you been?"

"In the shower..." Naruto lied.

"Long shower," Chouji joked.

Naruto smiled, "heh, yeah. So... where are we meeting?"

"It's near your place. Kind of near the school. Walk there in fifteen minutes," he said casually.

"That doesn't help, Chouji," Naruto sighed.

"Oh, right. Uhhh.. you know where that old Factory Outlet place was?"

"They got rid of it??" Naruto said, disappointed. That was the only place local he could get his favourite tacky orange hoodies. _(They were cool, ok?)_

"Yeah... it's there, alright?"

Naruto nodded into the phone, pausing while he realised that Chouji couldn't actually see him.

"... ahyeah.." he said, hanging up.

-

Chouji Akimichi stared blankly at his cell, which was blinking dully, reminding him that Naruto had just hung up.

"What's up, Chouji?" Temari blinked a few times at the boy.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing," he murmured.

"Ah-huh," Temari said, pointing her index finger on her chin, preparing a sarcastic quip. "Is _Naruto_, coming, Chouji?"

"Oh," Chouji blushed momentarily. "Yeah, told you I'd get him to come."

Shikamaru sighed. Chouji grinned.

"Looks like my ice-cream's on you, Shika."

-

Naruto had arrived at the ice cream parlour ten minutes before the others had, and he sat, dutifully and uncaring, on the paint-chipped benches which stood creaking outside.

"Narutooo!" Naruto looked away from the black chewing gum mark on the pavement up to where the yell had come from.

Naruto couldn't help but let his mouth twitch up into a small smile.

They were all there. All of them.

His eyes felt warm with the kind of tears that don't sting your eyes. The tears that wash you over in a comfortable silence.

Happy tears.

Naruto knew immediately that they were all here for him, and him alone.

They were his friends, after all. But Naruto knew that Neji and Shino should have been at the Tuesday afternoon SRC meeting, and that Kiba and Kankuro should have both been at their football training, and he even knew that Hinata had her piano lessons today.

But they were all here.

Kiba was yelling and waving at him loudly, making a total fool of himself and not caring one bit. They all walked towards him, bouncing and smiling. _His friends._

Even Fuzzy-brows was there!

Everybody.

_Everybody except Sasuke._

Naruto's smile dropped slightly.

He pushed that voice to the back of his mind.

_That was over now._

"Guys.." Naruto choked.

Sakura came up and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Mister Uzumaki," she said, putting on a teacher's voice. "You did not attend school today..."

The guys behind her giggled.

Temari put her hand on his other shoulder. "Too true, Miss Haruno," she said, putting on a similar accent. She turned to the rest of the group. "And what do we do with... _truants_, like Mister Uzumaki?"

The gang grinned.

"Freezing Frenzy!!"

-

Freezing Frenzy was, is, and always will be the ultimate way to cheer someone up. Milkshakes worked wonders, but Freezing Frenzy worked _miracles._

Naruto looked at the huge, high-piled sundae in front of him. Strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice-cream scooped into balls and heaped onto a plate, covered with mountains of whipped cream, thick chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

Neji smiled cheekily as he looked at his watch. Naruto sat at the ready, spoon glinting in his hand.

"3.." Neji counted, "2... 1... GO!"

Naruto plowed into the ice cream as fast as he could, not bothering to let the frozen dessert dissolve in his mouth.

He knew he had to move quickly, it'd hit him before he'd realise it.

He had almost made it through two and a half scoops before it felt like an anvil had been dropped onto his brain.

Naruto toppled out of his chair and onto the floor, clutching his head, grinning and wincing at the same time.

"BRAINFREEZE!" the roar came, and they all started laughing wildly, Naruto included.

Naruto grinned up at his friends, some of which were giggling, others placing bets on how long he'd last the next round.

"Four bucks he only makes one scoop!!" Ino yelled.

"Three on another two!" Lee put forward his money.

"I- I- think he can m-make four," Hinata said, putting five dollars into the middle.

"Big spender, Hinata," Temari elbowed her. She blushed.

"Let round two begin!" Kankuro yelled.

-

Naruto had finished the entire bowl after only seven rounds. At which point they all bought their own ice cream and headed round to the harbour to watch the boats go by.

By the time the sun had fallen beyond the horizon, Naruto had bided most of his friends farewell, thanking each and every one of them, not really caring if they knew why or not.

He had briefly told Shino that he wanted to discuss something with both him and Kiba when they were alone, and Shino had opted to staying behind after everybody else had left. They were only a few minutes from Naruto's house, and Shino had plans to go back to Kiba's afterward, which wasn't too far off.

After Kankuro and Temari had decided that hanging around with those three was _too awkward_, they had waved and smiled their goodbyes and left to walk home.

Naruto's chest felt heavy, and he was ridden with guilt about having to put any burden at all on his friends. He sighed as he remembered, _they would prefer it that way. I don't have to do it on my own._

They were lying on their backs, watching the sky. Night time was starting to fall and the sky had turned a deep orange, which was fading into an obscure blue. Stars were beginning to twinkle dully.

Naruto sighed again.

"Shino, Kiba. What would you do..."

Naruto paused. He didn't want this to sound like anything major. But he couldn't really think of many other ways of saying it. Shino and Kiba allowed him the pause, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

".. how would you deal with breaking up?"

Kiba's eyes widened and Shino sat up. "..Naruto..." Shino started.

This isn't what Naruto wanted to hear, he didn't want pity or one of those 'it's going to be ok' talks. Kiba sensed this and piped up.

"Depends," he stated, blankly.

Naruto blinked at him. "Depends?"

"Well, yeah," he said, shrugging.

Naruto waited for an extension of what he was saying before Shino poked him as if to say '_you had better finish what you started_'.

"Well... if I thought I liked them," (Shino coughed), "I mean... _loved _them enough, I probably would chase after them."

Naruto's heart froze up. _Love?!_

_Love?!_

Had that thought occurred to him before?

Vague memories rushed back to haunt him.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I lo..._

"Naruto..."

Naruto's surroundings fluttered back to reality. Kiba was standing over him, shaking his shoulders. "God, Naruto, don't scare me like that."

Naruto smiled at him, before bouncing up and running off.

"Thanks Kiba, Shino! I'll see you both later, ok?"

The two boys watched Naruto's sun-kissed hair fade into the distance.

"Sometimes I don't know, Kiba," Shino said, shaking his head.

Kiba turned to his boyfriend and grinned, "wanna make out?"

Shino continued shaking his head, a faint smile hiding in his lips. "Sometimes I just don't know..."


	18. Run

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: **Run

Naruto marched up to Sasuke's house, fists clenched and ready to roll.

He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, tonight.

This was it.

Naruto had decided.

Naruto had finally decided.

He was in _love_, with Sasuke Uchiha.

The quiet street echoed his heavy, almost-jogging, footsteps loudly. He sprang up the steps and stopped centimeters away from the door.

He took a deep breath.

_No going back now._

He slammed down his fist on the door, knocking roughly and harshly, as loud as he could.

The door gave way, creaking open and revealing a dark, empty, somber house.

Naruto blinked squarely. His heart was in his throat, and his brain simply couldn't decipher the plethora of emotions going through his mind.

"Sasuke..," he half-squeaked, half-yelled, voice braking.

_No luck._

He stepped silently into the shadowy hallway.

The house was echoing something unknown. It oozed despair, and Naruto suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He stumbled down the hallway, eyes straining to find the light switch, fingers desperately searching the cold walls.

Eventually he found it. It didn't do much for the bitter atmosphere, but at least he could see.

He tried calling for Sasuke again.

Naruto felt bile rising in his throat. _Still no luck_.

His brow creased. Winning the Uchiha over permanently wasn't going to be an easy feat.

He tip-toed down the hallway and towards the living room. It was just as dark as the hallway was, except there seemed to be a cold draft coming through. If Naruto's adrenaline hadn't been pumping through his veins, he probably would have missed the golden glint from the corner of his eye.

Something flat shining on the surface of the coffee table.

He ran over, kneeling next on the carpet and picking up the purple-gold envelope. It was open, and it was surrounded by what appeared to be paperwork. Naruto's thoughts struggled to keep up as it grasped fragments of the pages.

**'Uchiha, Itachi'**

**'Prison breakout, Pedophile loose'**

So, Sasuke had been in contact with someone about Itachi? _No wonder he stayed quiet about it._

**'Underground deals'**

**'Supplier of cocaine'**

It was all Itachi's dealings. The dates and times were both past _and_ present. Naruto didn't like where this was going.

**'GW266'**

Naruto's heart stopped.

His head was screaming. The roar of blood gushing in his ears was all he could hear.

_GW266?_

Naruto looked at that page again.

These were...

These were details for a flight.

To be more specific, these were details for a flight scheduled to leave, _tonight._

**'Uchiha, Sasuke**

**11:30pm on flight GW266'**

Naruto wanted to vomit. He wanted to strangle something. He wanted to breakdown and cry. He wanted to scream and pound on the floor.

It was useless. Pointless, even.

"Fuck it! Sasuke!" he screamed, before heavy tears rolled down his cheeks.

What would Sasuke do, if he found this man, Itachi?

He had told Naruto himself.

_He would kill him..._

_...which would make him a wanted man in turn._

He was breaking up with Naruto to spare him from the truth. So that he couldn't stop him. _So that he couldn't get involved._

Naruto looked down at his watch. It was nine-thirty.

_There was still time._

He flicked out his cell-phone and hurriedly pressed buttons.

"_Briiiiiiiiing"_

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick UP._

"_Briiii- _Hello?"

"Shino!" Naruto burst.

"Naruto, hi. What's the matter?"

"I need the fastest way to get to the airport from Sasuke's, and fast," he blurted. Shino lived not too far from Sasuke.

"All the way out there?" he asked, "sure, subway has a direct route. But you better hurry, they don't run too often late, and it still takes forever."

Naruto didn't bother saying goodbye as he scrambled to his feet and ran for the door.

-

Shino hung up his phone and looked up at Kiba, who was hovering over him, shirtless.

Kiba lent down and nuzzled gently at his neck. His thigh was pressed firmly between Shino's own legs, and he was growling into his collarbone. A smile spread over his lips as he lapped at the other boy's earlobe.

"Kiba, you over-sexed fool," Shino said, pushing him off to find a shirt.

Kiba pouted and puppy-dog-eyed.

"Get some clothes on, and make it quick. I think Naruto's going to need our help."

-

Naruto looked at his watch.

It was ten already, and he hadn't even got on the subway train yet.

If it weren't for that stupid 'detour' he tried to take, he would have caught the last train.

Hopefully, it wasn't going to screw him over.

His hopes picked up when he heard the distant rumbling of metal wheels.

It stopped and he leapt on, as if his going faster would make the train do so too.

Then, he could do nothing but sit, and wait, and pray to God that he would make it to Sasuke before it was too late.

-

The train ride was full of memories. Both painful and wonderful. Being with Sasuke and not being with Sasuke. For some reason, this was all that mattered.

When it had finally come to a grinding halt, Naruto had jumped through the doors before they had even gotten half-way open.

He heard a clock somewhere far away chime eleven. Naruto didn't know, nor did he care how he was going to get past the airport security, he just was.

So he ran.

He ran faster than he had ever run before.

His legs were burning, on fire, aching and screaming at him to stop.

But he couldn't.

The first set of security doors weren't even being guarded. He slipped through them without anybody noticing.

"This is the _final_ boarding call of Flight GW266," seemed to be reverberating down the halls. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to keep running.

The airport was almost deserted. Or maybe it was just this section?

Naruto felt like he was going in circles. He had to find _Sasuke_!

"This is the _final _boarding call of Flight GW266," the voice came again, and again.

Naruto let out a yell of despair, attracting the attention of a few of the security guards nearby.

"You alright, boy?" one asked.

"That flight, where is it?" Naruto demanded.

The man winced at him and bent down. "Gate 24, buddy."

Naruto glared at him furiously.

"All the way down the hall and to the left."

Naruto looked down the hall, it looked like it went on forever. It would take him a life-time to get down there.

The voice had stopped echoing, and Naruto could see flashing screens all around him. Though, what they were flashing he never stopped to look at, he was too busy flying down the hall at top-speed.

Everything around him was just a blur.

He _had_ to make it.

He just _had _to.

It was a few minutes before he had reached the end of that infinite hallway. Pivoting round the corner, he could see the lit sign of 'Gate 24' ahead. His heart jumped.

He had ignored the throbbing stinging sensations in his legs long ago, and now, as he was almost there, it seemed putting up with the pain was worth it.

"Sir," the woman at the desk said, noticing him approaching fast.

"SIR!" she said, realising he wasn't going to stop. She barked some orders at a pair of security guards behind her.

Naruto ran straight into them. He was no match for a pair of butch security guards.

"I HAVE TO GET THROUGH!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Sir! This plane has already started to taxi," she told him, gently.

"NO!" Naruto said, in a futile attempt to struggle against the two huge men. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes again. Such bitter tears.

"Come on, mate," one of the men said.

"No!" he yelled again. He reached out his hand, trying to grasp at anything, desperately.

He began screaming the only word he could think of.

"SASUKE!!"

It was pointless. The boy had gone. He wasn't coming back.

Naruto had failed.

He slunk pathetically to the floor, his sobbing growing loud, and intermingled with "Sasuke"'s every now and then. After a while, the woman and the security guards left him, as they couldn't get a word in edge-wise.

He barely noticed the hand on his shoulder, which tightened slightly to get his attention.

"Naruto..."


	19. A Little Secret

Woe... I'm Life's Whore

**Woe… I'm Life's Whore**

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu **Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: **A Little Secret

Naruto stared up at the owner of the hand now on his shoulder. He squinted, his eyes blurry from tears, but realised he didn't recognise the man.

He had a pale face with odd markings, with long, slick black hair. A dark trench coat whipped around his ankles, one hand buried deep in a pocket. His pupils seemed to be slits. His tongue came out to wet his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said, not particularly wanting to have to deal with any odd-balls at the moment. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

The man laughed, quietly.

"Naruto, Naruto. You're very special, you know. How about I make you an offer?"

Naruto winced. This man really _was_ an odd-ball.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm the one who got rid of Sasuke."

Naruto's breath stopped. He felt something inside him begin to boil, the empty sadness in him bubble away slowly.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Naruto said explosively, and threw the heaviest punch he could at the sleazy man.

He jumped to the side and grabbed Naruto from behind as he stumbled forward from lack of target, doubled-over, holding his arms in a lock.

He chuckled again.

"I could get used to this, Uzumaki."

Naruto shot a dirty look up at the man, who released him.

"I wouldn't do _anything_ for you," Naruto spat at him. "Not _now_, not _ever_."

The snake grinned, teeth showing.

"But Naruto," he said, smoothly, tone unwavering, "I'm the only one who knows where Sasuke is _going_."

Naruto winced again.

Sure, he could find out where the plane was headed. _But Sasuke could be anywhere_.

He didn't have the time or money to find him.

"I'll just go back to Sasuke's and find those details myself," Naruto said, pivoting and marching away from this awful, vile man.

"I've been following you this entire time, Naruto. I believe you'll find those documents conveniently, _missing_."

Naruto turned back to him, glaring.

There was a long, silence. Naruto and Orochimaru looked each other up and down, one hungry, the other indecisive.

"What type of deal did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru seemed to be inwardly laughing. He walked over to the young boy, placed hands on his shoulders and bent down to his ear. He pressed a firm mouth and teeth to his neck, sending chills all down Naruto's back.

"You have to do me a favour," he smiled.

Naruto cringed.

"... and do me."

-

Shino and Kiba had been running around the airport mindlessly for almost an hour. They had even split up, to no avail.

"Seen anything?" Kiba asked, panting from the exercise.

"Nothing. He's nowhere," Shino replied.

At this point, a woman who had noticed the boys running around wildly walked over.

"Can I help you gents?" she asked, a little flustered.

"No," Kiba barked just as Shino said, "yes."

Shino shot Kiba a brief look and Kiba backed down.

"We're looking for a blonde boy," he said, "about yey-high, odd markings on his face..."

"Oh," the woman said, her mouth making a small o-shape.

Kiba looked on intently.

"Yes, I do remember a boy fitting that description. He was here twenty minutes or so ago, screaming out 'saucy' or 'sassy' or something like that."

"Where?" Kiba asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

The woman looked shocked.

"I- Uh- Over there..." she said, regaining her senses. "Down the hall, take two lefts, gate 24."

Then they ran.

-

Orochimaru looked down at the little kitsune he had just bagged himself.

_Sasuke Uchiha doesn't have bad taste at all_, he thought, licking his lips at his prize.

They were standing outside the airport, waiting for Orochimaru's limo. It had kept them waiting quite a bit.

He snarled.

"Please, Naruto," he turned to him, smiling coldly. "I must make a phone call."

He crossed the road in long, quiet strides to a payphone, picking up the receiver and diaing out a number impatiently.

_Click._

"Kabuto. I am displeased."

"..."

"Save your weak apologies. Be here soon or you're fired."

_Click._

He glanced back across the road at the young, tanned and blithe boy. _He was going to enjoy this._

A dark, lengthy limo pulled up. A young, silver-haired man with glasses and a deep purple and gold uniform hurriedly got out of the driver's seat to open the passenger door. His face fell when he saw Naruto. He almost looked like he was about to say something in protest, but he was silenced with a condescending glare on Orochimaru's part.

The interior of the car smelt like new leather. The seats were soft and smooth. Naruto felt very, very tired sitting on them all of a sudden.

They rode in silence. The squeak of the tires or the occasional distant honking the only noise they heard. It was past midnight, after all.

Naruto stole a glance at the man who he had struck the deal with minutes before. How he loathed this man. He got rid of Sasuke. What a bitch.

"Naruto," Orochimaru said, displeasure evident in his voice.

Naruto looked away, but dared enough to ask questions.

"Where is Sasuke?"

Orochimaru smiled. "All in due time."

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto repeated.

Orochimaru turned his head to face him.

Naruto closed his mouth and turned to look out the window.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Naruto," he began. He swiveled his head back round slowly.

"Sasuke Uchiha has wanted nothing more or less than to find his brother since the day of that, _fateful _incident."

He paused briefly. Naruto wondered how, exactly, Orochimaru knew of this incident if Sasuke had never told anyone.

Orochimaru read through Naruto's transparent thoughts immediately.

"I was _there_, Naruto."

He felt ill. This man had watched Sasuke's parents be slaughtered by their eldest son, infront of their youngest. _Vile._

"Naruto," he said, smiling turning sadistic, "I'm a very close friend of Itachi."

Naruto jeered. "If you're such a close friend of Itachi's, why'd you rat him out?"

Orochimaru grinned. An evil grin, full of malice.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what this man was saying.

All this time Sasuke had been willing to do anything... _anything_.. for information on his brother's whereabouts. And it only took one intelligent, disgusting pervert to use this to his advantage.

He had _lied_ to Sasuke.

He had sent _his _Sasuke to the ends of the earth on a wild goose chase. Possibly even into a trap.

Naruto's gaze turned dark.

"Why?" he asked, as flatly as he could.

"There are some documents," he replied, to Naruto's surprise. "Documents hidden in the house which Itachi needs. He would not disclose to me their whereabouts." He said the last bit a little coldly.

Naruto removed his gaze from the man back to out the window.

He vaguely wondered how long the car ride was going to take, if his attempts were going to be futile, and if he would ever see Sasuke again.


	20. Twisted

**Woe... I'm Life's Whore**

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing**:** **SasuNaru/NaruSasu** Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **Twisted

Naruto looked up at the long and windy driveway, which led up to a tall, rather spooky looking mansion.

It must have taken them a good hour or two to drive all the way out here. He had no idea where they were, which probably wasn't the best for Naruto in his given situation, but he decided it would be fine for now. Kabuto had pulled up inconspicuously to the side of the huge wrought iron gates surrounding the property. Perfectly tended gardens were deserted, and despite their beautiful appearance, it appeared dead and lifeless.

The skies had become covered in a thick blanket of deep dark clouds, the moon barely shining a pathetic string of light upon the eerily lit house. The house creaked in long, drawn-out moans, the only sound heard other than the loud crunching of gravel underfoot.

A chill wind picked up then died away again just as fast. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, struggling to keep up with the long strides of the tall man next to him.

They walked up tall marble stairs, reaching a huge cedar double-door. Orochimaru pushed with seemingly little effort on the right door. It edged open just enough for them to squeeze through. He held out his hand, indicating for Naruto to go first. He nodded gingerly and stepped into a very, very dark house.

A loud clunk behind him told him that Orochimaru had shut the door behind him. He felt long, slender hands wrap themselves around his waist and the tops of the fingers slunk into his pants. Naruto hissed at the contact.

"Ohh," Orochimaru said, fake pity dancing in his voice. "Not here, my pet."

He removed his hands, Naruto cursing his body's enjoyment at the foreign contact. Orochimaru must have turned on a lamp, somewhere, because light was now emanating from the corners of the rooms. The place was furnished in a conservative fashion. Orochimaru beckoned to him to follow from a set of old, polished wooden stairs. He followed.

The top of the stairs revealed a further labyrinth of corridors and stairs. He made sure he didn't lose Orochimaru.

He had led him to (_what he would have guessed was, anyway_) the master bedroom. With a walk-in closet, large, plush bed with an adorning canopy. A bathroom was attached parallel to the bedroom.

Orochimaru shut the door behind Naruto as he entered.

He closed the distance between them, enveloping Naruto's mouth and forcing his tongue down his throat. Naruto avoided choking and instead allowed Orochimaru his sick pleasure.

He released him, with a gruff and hurried, "lose the clothes." Disappearing into the bathroom while taking off his jacket, Naruto sat on the bed and sighed, deeply. Hopefully this would be over quickly.

-

Orochimaru had been in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before deciding that the water would soon run cold. He had felt rather dirty, as he had been following around this young boy for a day or two already, without being able to return to any of his villas or hotel suites.

The searing water brought his pale skin to become red and puffy. It felt clean.

He licked his lips at what he imagined must be waiting in the next room for him. _Delicious_.

This prize was surely worth it. His little addiction never left him during his time in prison. He couldn't help it. The feel of those weaker than him, so young, yet volatile, and they _would_ submit. They had to. It sent shivers down his spine.

Now, although lately his tastes focused on slightly older clients than he had used to, he had a perfect specimen in the next room. Young, built and tan. His hair and lips always bristled, radiating a sexed-up look. The thought was making him harder and harder. He had already decided that this boy _Naruto_ would be a very sorry little piece of ass by the morning.

He dried himself quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He would need another shower in a few hours, anyway. Perhaps he'd take Naruto there, too.

He wrapped a dressing gown around his body, it would be a very temporary installment.

"Naruto," he whispered through a crack in the doorway, opening it, electricity coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but grin malevolently as he swung the door open full.

-

Orochimaru's grin fell.

"What is THIS?" he screamed at Naruto, the evening's plans quite forgotten.

Naruto smiled at him. "Payback, asshole."

There must have been ten policemen in the room, and the floodlights coming through the windows told him that more were outside. Two of them moved in. Orochimaru attempted to punch one of them, but his struggling was quickly overpowered.

The man was hysterical. Screaming vicious remarks at Naruto, both about him and Sasuke.

Naruto winced and decided to block his ears, turning to the people behind him.

"Fuck, Naruto," Kiba said as the struggling man made a grab for the boy. He jumped away from the psychopath.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "We figured you might need some help when we saw you getting in a renowned pedophile's car."

Naruto sighed. _Thank God that some of the world had some sense._

Naruto had already gotten some valuable information out of Orochimaru, and now he was just glad that Shino and Kiba had come to his rescue. He stood there, grinning, very happy that he wasn't about to get royally raped. Who knows what that freak would have done to him? he shuddered at the thought.

"Naruto," Kiba said, snapping fingers in front of his eyes to startle him and get his attention.

Naruto blinked and looked at him, grin never leaving his face once.

"What are you going to do, now?" he asked, genuinely.

He had already thought about what he was going to do next, and eventually he had come to a decision.

"Don't tell anyone?" Naruto asked, resisting the urge to hold up his pinky finger like a four-year-old girl.

"Of course, mate," Kiba replied. Shino gave a court nod.

"Stake out."

-

Naruto's brain reasoned with him. Even though it was kind of dangerous, he would stake out Sasuke's house. There was plenty of room, and nobody would think of finding him there, would they?

If Orochimaru had gotten rid of Sasuke just to give Itachi time to get into the house, then he would have to come.

If he could follow Itachi, perhaps he would find Sasuke.

Sasuke might even come home himself.

Although, that was a long-winded hope.

Never-the-less, he had gone to the closest super-market, bought twenty packets of instant ramen, then returned to Sasuke's quiet house.

He had settled himself in, watching the TV on low, trying not to make too much noise. The internet, electricity and water hadn't been cut yet, so he was fine for now.

He vaguely wondered if he was holding onto a senseless false-hope. This made sense, _right_?

-

_Tak. Tak._

It had only been two days.

Two days, but Naruto still felt tears pour out at random moments, even though he didn't feel particularly sad, or angsty, or frustrated.

Two days, but Naruto had still managed to eat nearly _all _the ramen, having only two little cartons left.

Two days, and Naruto hadn't seen anyone or anything of the outside world since.

_Tak. Tak._

But he was sure he had heard a hard, slow, thump on the door. Naruto edged towards it slowly. What if it was Itachi? It might just be Kiba or Shino… What if it was Sasuke?

His heart was thumping fast.

He couldn't see anybody through the little peep-hole that was drilled into the door. He cautiously opened it.

Nobody was there. His eyes hurt from the bright day-time light.

He took a step out from the doorway, just to get a good look either side of the archway. He jumped when he saw a tall, odd looking man standing to the side.

He closed the door so it was only open enough for his voice to get through.

"Who are you?" he squeaked. _Squeaking wasn't manly_, he made a mental note, _don't do that again_.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked.

Naruto squinted at him, "yes?"

The man blinked down at him. "I was sent by Master Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened and his vocal chords tightened, he opened the door. "Come in," he said, hurriedly, ushering the man in.

The second he had shut the door, he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, his vision blurred as he felt his body sink to the floor. The floor faded to black as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. Hostage

**Woe... I'm Life's Whore**

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing**:** **SasuNaru/NaruSasu** Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Hostage

The first sense that returned to Naruto's brain was touch, and boy, did he feel it. Aching and throbbing pains all over, a particularly sharp stab at the back of his head. He moved a hand to touch the tender spot, and realised he was thoroughly tied up. Not able to summon the energy to flail, he focused on the next of his regained senses.

Sound. What was that sound, anyway? It was a quiet hum, occasionally a scrape of metal, but mostly just the quiet rumble. It kind of sounded like, a car.

Naruto then realised everything was black. His heart thudded hard against his rib-cage as fleeting thoughts of blindness frightened him, but he soon figured that he was just blindfolded. He tried to cry out for help. A voice somewhere next to him responded.

"You awake now, kid?"

His memories fleeted back. The past few days at Sasuke's house, the door, the strange man, and then nothing.

Naruto tried to wet his lips with his tongue, but found his mouth completely parched.

"Water, please," he wheezed.

He felt the car tilt gently sideways and slow down to a stop. He heard the sound of a bottle opening and being pressed to his lips. "Drink," the voice ordered. Naruto obeyed.

After he had finished drinking, he felt fingers slide under the blindfold he was wearing and remove the flimsy piece of cloth. Light flooded his vision, and he blinked as everything came back into contrast.

"Ow," he said, opening his eyes wide and moving them left and right, still blinking.

"Heh," the voice next to him spoke up, "don't hurt yourself, kid."

They were riding down a long and near deserted highway. Naruto looked over at the man. It was definitely the same man from yesterday. He was very tall, wearing a dark suit, and had skin so pale it almost looked blue. There were odd markings down his neck, like gills, and he had stiff, electric blue hair. His eyes were small and beady, almost dangerous, and his teeth small and pointed.

"Who _are_ you?" Naruto said, finally taking the odd-looking man in for all his worth.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile, "name's Kisame."

"Kisame?" he repeated quietly to himself, thinking. "So why am I here, Kisame? I hope you're not a wanted criminal with a fetish for young boys."

Kisame chuckled, a little coldly. "Well, I don't know about the child fetish.."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "So you _are_ a criminal."

Kisame would have almost rolled his eyes, had there been any space in those tiny little sockets to do so. "I did kidnap you, kid."

"Why?"

Kisame turned to face him. The man had a very icy gaze that sent Naruto's heart into his throat.

"A bit cocky of you to be asking me questions, don't you think?"

Naruto gulped and averted his gaze to the front window.

They rode in silence for quite a while longer, Kisame at the wheel.

Naruto wondered if he was becoming accustomed to these damsel-in-distress getting-taken-away-by-total-strangers situations. They seemed to be getting more and more frequent. Naruto frowned.

"Sir," Naruto began, throwing caution to the wind with that title, "please could you tell me why I'm here."

Kisame continued to stare forward at the road ahead. Naruto lowered his head in silence.

"Kid, the only reason I'm going to tell you _anything_, is because you remind me of something I lost long ago."

Naruto had no idea what that meant, but listened intently never the less.

"I am one of the highest ranked criminals in this country. I work along side the Uchiha man himself. I am Itachi's business partner," he paused, letting Naruto take in this information. The boy seemed somewhat unfazed.

"Itachi has had sources watching his younger brother since a certain, _incident_, happened several years ago. We know pretty much all of young Sasuke's dealings, including those he has found himself... _attached _to."

Naruto's stomach fell. He knew it. Sasuke had found him too much trouble to have around on the off chance that something like this would happen.

"Now," Kisame continued, "as we speak, Itachi appears to be in a bit of a fix."

Naruto turned his head slowly up to Kisame's face, which was staring ahead, unperturbed.

"Yes," he said, making a sharp turn to avoid missing an off-ramp, "Itachi has found himself to be a hostage."

"H... Hostage..??" Naruto repeated, bewildered.

"It appears young Sasuke isn't as empty-headed as Orochimaru thought," he said, turning to Naruto.

"...and you, kid, have just become one hell of a bargaining chip."

Naruto jumped as a cell phone somewhere buzzed to life, playing a generic, typical ring tone.

Kisame flipped open the cell from the dash board. "Hello?"

"..."

"Yes, Sasuke," he said, with a glance over at Naruto, telling him to be quiet.

"..."

"Yes, you dare lay a hand on him, Sasuke, and this kid is mince meat."

Naruto almost heard the receiver slam on the other end. Kisame chuckled. "Irritable brat, isn't he?"

Naruto scowled.

Kisame chuckled again.

"Hey, kid," he said, getting Naruto's attention back. "Ever wonder why, exactly, Itachi left his little brother alone, that fateful day?"

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't want to know the answer, anyway.

The car came to a halt at a set of traffic lights and Kisame bent down closer to Naruto's face.

"He thought his parents were scum. Treated his poor bitty brother like trash, he never got any limelight, even though he worked his tiny fingers to the bone for it." His chuckling had turned into a menacing laugh.

"That, Naruto Uzumaki, was Itachi's sick, twisted way of doing little Sasuke a favour."

After Kisame's cold laughter had subsided, the silence pressed heavily for the remainder of the ride.

In the distance, Naruto could see a chain of abandoned warehouses. A deserted commercial strip.

Sasuke was close. Naruto could feel it.


	22. Silence

**Woe... I'm Life's Whore**

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing**:** **SasuNaru/NaruSasu** Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Silence

The warehouse Kisame had parked outside had faded-to-grey paint peeling and chipping all over. The sign which had probably once stood proudly atop the warehouse's bulky frame was washed of it's colour, broken and falling off. The gates were rusted, and the small patches of grass were tall and weed-covered.

Kisame knocked roughly on a door that looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges. A grunt from inside told them to enter.

Naruto's breath hitched. This entire situation was so dream like, like none of this was real and it was all a bad dream. He would probably wake up any minute now and it would be that night before the theme park. When Sasuke had told him that _tomorrow was the day_.

Yet, there he was.

In the flesh, as pale and cold as ever. An exterior so icy, which only Naruto had seen beneath.

Naruto wanted to yell out at him, but remained silent. He was tied up with a heavy gun pushed into his back.

Sasuke too, stood over a man tied with a gun pressed to his head. The sight scared Naruto. That Sasuke had the authority to hold such a deadly weapon to a man's head. To his life.

Naruto looked at this other man.

He guessed him to be taller than himself and Sasuke, although he was sitting down, which made it hard to judge. His hair was jet black, like Sasuke's own, and pulled back into a loose but tidy pony-tail. His suit was crinkled, as if he had been sitting there for a while. His face was blank, and he had heavy lines falling from his eyes, making him look tired. He and Sasuke shared the same eyes, dark and cold. Naruto pondered if this man had hidden emotions underneath the hard exterior.

Sasuke clicked the gun and held it harder against Itachi's head.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he said, shaking his head, but not breaking eye contact with the blonde boy.

"I found out Orochimaru was lying to you. I figured I might find you if I talked to this moron," he said, temper flaring at the rude greeting. The insult earned him a brute shove to the ground.

"I'll kill him if you don't let Itachi go, Sasuke," Kisame said, coldly.

Sasuke ignored him and continued talking to Naruto.

"Don't you think I knew that, dobe?!" he was almost shouting.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself!!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I couldn't drag you into this, Naruto!" he yelled back, losing his calm aura.

"Why the hell not Sasuke?! Are you to high and mighty for my help?!"

"Because, dobe," he retorted.

"Because what?! Sasuke? WHAT?!"

"Don't ask questions! Naruto!"

"NO! Sasuke! You ANSWER my questions!!"

"Shut up! Naruto!"

"Tell me WHY, SASUKE!!"

"I goddamn LOVE YOU! That's why!"

Sasuke's voice echoed around the large, hall. Naruto's face was covered with shock, as if he had just received a slap to the face. Sasuke's was pulled into a different kind of shock, as if his hand had just delivered that blow without his mind telling it to.

After the echo had faded out and the two boys stood in silence, Kisame finally spoke up.

"Can we please get this done, already? Itachi and I are scheduled for an important social event," he smiled.

"Indeed," Itachi added. The first time he had spoke.

Both Kisame and Sasuke pointed their revolvers at one another and stepped in a large circle until they had revolved around to the others' hostage.

Kisame didn't take more than a few seconds to untie Itachi. The man stood up, brushed down his suit and both men turned towards the back door.

Kisame opened it and offered it to Itachi. He took a step and stopped, turning around. Sasuke was standing behind Naruto, glaring defensively, scowling, a faint blush tainting his cheeks none the less. Itachi didn't miss a thing.

"Next time, baby brother."

Sasuke growled as the man walked out of the door, Kisame in tow.

The door shut loudly, echoing.

Naruto stared at a spot on the floor, kneeling. He was still tied up. Sasuke walked around the front of him and took his shoulders, bending down.

"Naruto..." he whispered. Naruto looked into his eyes. They were wet with tears. Since when did the great Sasuke Uchiha _ever_ cry?

"Naruto... thank God you're okay," he embraced him and held him, as if his life depended on it. Naruto felt his eyes tear up as well. He didn't know how he would have lived without this. Not after he had it once.

"Sasuke..." the boy let go, and looked up. Naruto leant forward to kiss him, and he responded fervently. Pushing his tongue hard against the other's, swirling it around and never wanting to feel anything else. This is how it should be, and nothing else ever mattered. How could Sasuke not have seen or felt this before?

Naruto panted into the other boy's mouth. "... Sasuke... " he whispered.

"... yeah.."

"... can you untie me now?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed him again, pushing him onto the floor and hovering over him.

"I kind of like you like this..." he said, nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto half moaned, half whined.

"Okay, okay..." he sat up and untied his lover, who responded by recapturing his lips.

Sasuke smiled at him through the kiss. "Can you forgive me?"

Naruto answered the question by pushing his tongue into his mouth, Sasuke groaned.

"I already did."


	23. My Happy Ending

**Woe... I'm Life's Whore**

Woe… I'm Life's Whore

Naruto discovers some funky feelings. A LOT of drama ensues. AU SasuNaru, plus other pairings (surprise ). Some possible OOCness.. plot-line a little more serious than the title.

Main Pairing**:** **SasuNaru/NaruSasu** Others: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa KibaShino/ShinoKiba SasuOrochi/OrochiSasu**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **My Happy Ending

Sasuke had taken Naruto back on his hired motorcycle, feeling a definite, clichéd, warm-and-fuzzy feeling as Naruto clutched around his waist, the boy simply not wanting to let go, and purring contentedly. They drove down the long highway as the sun set lazily on the horizon. Everything was golden-coloured, picture-perfect.

The engine died down as Sasuke pulled off the highway and into the outer suburbs, not too far from Naruto's house. He came to a stop at a red light, and one of them finally spoke up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, musing Naruto away from his thoughts.

"Oh..?" he returned, uselessly, but happy to be talking none-the-less.

"What are you going to do now?"

Naruto's face fell. Only a little, though. Not much could ruin this reunion for him.

"I ... "

"Because I was wondering," Sasuke cut in. "Would you like to stay with me?"

Naruto's face lit up, something happy spreading in his chest, he hugged Sasuke harder and kissed his neck, smiling.

"I'd love too, teme."

"I'd love that too, dobe."

The lights changed over to green and Sasuke accelerated.

"Hey, Sasuke.." Naruto yelled into the roaring wind.

"Yeah?"

"I think you might need to grab some food and stuff," Naruto said, remembering the ramen-fuelled nights not too long ago.

"Ah," he said, and changed lanes, indicating left.

-

They pulled into the vast parking lot which sat outside the supermarket. Naruto sat on the leather seat in his dream-like state, still not totally 'with-it', and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, the engine dying down.

"Eh?"

"You have to get off first..."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he tried to jump off quickly as a saving-grace, but instead toppled backwards and fell on the hard tarmac. He rubbed his head sorely as Sasuke got off the bike, a lot smoother than Naruto had done.

Sasuke tossed a small smirk in his direction. Naruto's eyes fell into their fox-like squint.

"Oi! You could have helped me up!!" Naruto said, jumping on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke laughed. Soon Naruto was laughing too.

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's legs to support his weight, and marched up to the supermarket like that, piggy-back style. Naruto had jumped down after a couple of girls had giggled when they passed him, he was blushing furiously. Sasuke had simply swooped down on him and pecked his cheek, creating a chain reaction of giggles and blushes.

After Naruto had attempted to beat him to a pulp (and had only received another peck for his efforts), they finally entered the supermarket. The aisle's were long, and Naruto didn't particularly feel like treking up and down every one.

"Ahhh... Sasuke," Naruto said, hurriedly thinking up an excuse to get out of the journey across the store, "I'm.. going to find the instant ramen..."

He ran off before Sasuke could argue.

-

Naruto was waiting back at the motorcycle by the time Sasuke had finished. He only had a few small bags of groceries, considering that the vehicle could only carry so much. Naruto had two bags of instant ramen in his hands.

"God, dobe, is that all you ever eat?"

A short pause, and then, "pretty much."

It earned him a punch to the arm.

The ride back to Sasuke's was quiet in terms of conversation. The constant hum of the engine and wooshing of air as it flew past their faces the only real sound, but really it was just white noise. It was starting to get pretty dark, and Naruto hadn't realised just _how_ hungry he was until his stomach let out a loud growl.

He caught the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitch upwards.

"Ahh, shut up!" he said, resisting the urge to punch the jerk of his motorcycle. Maybe if it didn't have such dire consequences for himself, he would have.

The house loomed up faster than he had anticipated, it looked a little more welcoming than he remembered. Probably because Sasuke was with him now.

He looked at the dark, laboriously-fashioned hair in front of him.

Definitely because Sasuke was with him.

Sasuke slid off the motorcycle fluidly, Naruto's brain skipping over the fact that _he was_ _supposed to get off first_.

Naruto jumped a little as strong hands moved around his waist and forced him up and off the bike, smiling into the kiss that was offered upon his lips, and deepening it as he pleased.

Another, slightly louder growl pushed the boys apart as Naruto doubled over and grabbed his empty stomach.

"Food, Sasuke..." Naruto croaked out.

Sasuke smiled, rolled his eyes, and hoisted his prize over his shoulder, despite the fact that it protested.

-

Naruto sighed loudly as he flopped down on Sasuke's couch, tummy puffy and exploding from all the ramen he had wolfed down minutes earlier. Sasuke had just eaten a little, saying he 'didn't want to spoil his appetite'.

The blonde had just smiled at him a little edgily, pretty sure he knew what _appetite_ Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke proved him right when he attacked him the second his butt landed on the couch, pushing him down forcefully and claiming his lips. The excitement and electricity in the air buzzed around Naruto's head, and he was quick to respond.

It was perfect in every sense of the word. Both of them wanting what the other did, hungry for more. Sasuke removed his moist lips to Naruto's collarbone, reaping a cry from the boy's lips.

Panting heavily and sweat drops forming on their skin, they began the struggle against their own clothes. Somehow they managed to strip down to nothing but boxers, without breaking lips-on-something contact.

"Ahh, Suke..." Naruto was having trouble speaking, only managing mumbles of intangible words. Sasuke laughed, which turned out to be a very seductive sound in that particular situation.

Naruto felt his legs being forced up and around Sasuke's waist. His erection grinding painfully against Sasuke's stomach, he could feel Sasuke's own pressing against the groove of his ass.

Falling into a heady kiss, he felt Sasuke's hips gyrate into a deliberately slow, tantalising motion, sending ripples of physical sensations coursing through his very being.

"So.. good.." Naruto managed to get out. Sasuke smiled again.

It _was_ good. It was amazing.

_But he needed even more_.

This new longing that he hadn't had before. It was here, it was now.

"Clothes... Sas... uke.." Naruto panted, lips still touching Sasuke's.

Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke slid Naruto off him momentarily, coming back seconds later after removing all offending clothing which had been clutching desperately to the boys.

With the rough clothing finally out of the way, they resumed their previous positions and Naruto's moaning got louder, while Sasuke's pants got more uneven.

This feeling of skin-on-skin, flesh-to-flesh...

... he needed it more.

"Paa.." Naruto tried... not wanting the good feelings to stop.

Sasuke squinted his eyes at him, _'what?'_

"Pan.. pants..." Naruto forced out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but reached for Naruto's pants, which had been discarded a while ago somewhere nearby on the floor. Naruto fumbled around a few of the pockets, cursing lightly. When he finally found what he was looking for, Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily.

_Lube?_

_Naruto had run off to find lube in the supermarket?_

All other thoughts were blown cataclysmically away when Naruto opened the cap with a quiet 'pop', smiling so seductively it felt like an atomic bomb had been detonated in his brain.

Naruto leaned up to recapture Sasuke's lips, while pouring the gel onto his fingers. Sasuke groaned audibly when he felt Naruto's fingers encase him, pump him up and down. He was sure he could have been brought off quite easily, just like that.

_But Naruto wouldn't allow that..._

Sasuke's growls were getting more and more noisy, intermingled with quiet "Ahh.. Naruto.."'s in between.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, suddenly pulling away.

Naruto pushed Sasuke up and off of him, kissing him gingerly before bending over the arm of the couch, presenting himself to Sasuke.

"God, Naruto..." he moaned before being unable to help himself. He moved over to Naruto's backside and positioned himself, his pre-lubed cock pressing at Naruto's entrance.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.. be careful," Naruto said, slightly worried but wanting it hungrily none-the-less.

Sasuke just nodded.

He pushed slowly, the immediate barrier of Naruto's nothing-is-supposed-to-go-in-there instinct stopping him.

"Sorry..." Naruto said, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Relax..." Sasuke said, licking tender patterns along Naruto's upper-back and neck. With that little coaxing, Naruto slowly felt his muscles un-tense, Sasuke taking advantage of it and pressing in slowly.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. The pain was unbelievable. He felt like he was going to snap in two.

As soon as Sasuke had pushed in up to the hilt, he wriggled around, trying to get used to the foreign feeling.

Naruto sighed, realising that there was probably only one easy way to get it over with.

"Just, get it over with."

Sasuke understood immediately.

He began slowly, not wanting to hurt him too badly. Pulling himself all the way out, then pushing back in. A few more times and Naruto was starting to loosen up. On the sixth go, Naruto suddenly shuddered, almost violently, he was panting heavily.

"Sasuke..." the blonde croaked.

"Naruto..??"

"Do that again..."

Sasuke obliged, pulling out and ramming back in a lot more forcefully, now that he knew Naruto was accustomed. He let his fingers trail up Naruto's abdomen to play with a nipple, while his other hand teased the throbbing manhood which had been neglected until now. Drawing lines around the fluffs of pubic hair just above.

Naruto whimpered, torn between bucking his hips towards Sasuke or Sasuke's hand.

The boy chuckled inwardly and obliged to Naruto's cries, taking his erection into his hand and pumping the blonde boy, who started moaning.

Sasuke felt like a change in pace was required, he could feel the pressure building up inside. _This wasn't going to last much longer_.

He shifted positions, thrusting upwards a little more, Naruto shuddered again and Sasuke felt the vibration go straight through him.

The thrusts got harder and harder, Sasuke found it hard to administer Naruto's own pleasure properly, and found Naruto's own hand on his, keeping him a little more steady, even though the boy was having some problems himself.

Both of them were moaning louder, short bouts of cries in time with the thrusts getting more and more audible. The sweat was glistening on their perfect skin. Naruto was being bounced harder, Sasuke unable to keep consistent time.

The pressure was too much, Naruto came into Sasuke's hand screaming his lover's name, arching so his back was pressed to Sasuke's abdomen and wrapping his arms behind him on Sasuke's shoulders, clawing hard into them as if he might topple over a precarious cliff.

Naruto's body began to shut down and the new tightness Sasuke felt was almost enough to force him over the edge. He pushed Naruto back down into the couch and, with a deep, guttural moan of "..Naruto!!" came with the last hard, deep thrusts.

It didn't take long after that for both boys to fall into a deep, contented sleep.

-

Sasuke awoke to feel something cold and wet on his skin. Naruto was lying on top of him, drooling down his neck and cheek. _Charming_.

He _did_ look like a little angel sleeping.

Sasuke glanced over at the clock which was keeping immaculate time on the opposite wall. It was only ten pm?

"Naruto..." he poked the boy on top of him.

He didn't budge. Instead, he snored a little louder, drooled a little more, then snuggled up to Sasuke.

"Uh-uh..." the Uchiha boy said, poking Naruto a little harder, "get up, Naruto.. we need to get to a proper bed."

The blonde roused, groggy, standing up and scratching himself, ignoring the fact that both of them were butt-naked.

"Uwahh... Sasuke..." Naruto said, getting his attention. He held up his hands and looked down at himself. A total mess.

Sasuke smirked.

He kind of liked him that way.

"Guess we'll have to take a shower first then."

Naruto grinned. "Oh? A shower you say?"

Sasuke stood up, smiling and touching the other boy's arms, so that they were close. "Yes, Naruto, a shower. Any objections?"

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips, so that they were close enough to feel each other's slowly reforming erections. "I don't think I do..."

Their lips met softly, tongues gentle.

When they parted, Sasuke smiled his beautiful smile. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Sasuke watched Naruto's naked body limp down his hallway.

He never needed revenge to complete his life.

He only needed one little, insane, short-tempered, whisker-faced dobe.

* * *

**A/N: UWOHH!!**

Thanks for reading!!

I'm thinking of writing a sequel. More Gaara, more Itachi.. more secret documents. But that won't be for _quite_ a while. If you are interested, just watch/favourite this bad-boy, I'll post a chapter 24 one day as a way of telling you that I've put up that new story.

Thanks again!! Please review now that you've read it all!! Thank you!!


End file.
